Through the book store
by Akihiro1123
Summary: I was just looking at the new books. I wasn't doing anything, I swear! Just how did I start from a book store and end up in one of those damn stories were this girl or boy ends up in a manga or anime? Seriously? I'm not one of those freaks, cross my heart and hope to die. YoiteXOCXMiharu, RaimeiXKouchi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**My New beta is named 'TheSnarkyAuthor' so a big fat thank you to you! XD**_

_**The other three storys are being beta as we speak. Hopefully they will be replaced soon^^**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Grinning widely, I twisted my hands underneath my chair as I began to rock back and forth, the chair tapping against the ground. My eyes half lidded, as I purred slightly and peeked down at the wonderful book on my desk.

Ahah, My secret pleasure. What would I do without you?

Seriously? What would I do without my small, yaoi collection? I'm not one of those people who would collect them and then hide them, hell no. I want the whole damn world to see I'm a crazy fan girl that loves yaoi and acts like they're on crack.

Yup.

Grinning even more, staring at the wonderful picture, which consisted of two cute, young boys, my grin grew to an almost impossible size; my attention only being averted when I heard a scoff. Blinking, I rounded my eyes to the desk next to me and smiled brightly "Morning! Sophie." I squealed, watching as said girl gasped and placed her hands onto her ears.

Sophie is my best friend! I've known her since we were wee-babies in diapers. She is the person that stands in the back and judges you. She acts quiet and cold towards people, but in reality Sophie is this fighting machine. Meaning that you don't want to get on her wrong side, something which I should know.

Sophie is a very short woman, coming up only to my shoulder, and has short, straight black hair with a strip of blue, her dressing is kind of emoish. Today, she is wearing a black vampire-like tutu with dark purple and black stripped leggings underneath and a stripy shirt with matching fingerless gloves, giving her the look of a biker-babe.

Hehe~

Sophie is beautiful; she's actually one of the most popular girls in the school. Everyone wants to be her friend. Me, on the other hand? I'm the complete opposite of her. I have bright, naturally red hair. My hair curls slightly and reaches just underneath my shoulder blades, making my dull blue eyes stand out. My face is covered in freckles and I'm lanky. My fashion statement? Well, let's just say I'm not a very good person to go to for fashion advice.

Hint-Hint. I'm colour blind.

I normally wear dark and baggy clothes like tight jeans with a baggy shirt or hoody, I prefer that people don't see my skin to make fun of it. My arms are hairy and covered in freckles too.

I suppose you could say I'm tomboyish. I never wear makeup or any of those things girls like, whenever I think of something like that I feel like retching and my knees buckle. The only thing I have in common with a few other girls my age is my passion for yaoi, which has been questioned many times. I believe it is also one of the reasons that I'm on the lowest chain of school population.

"Must you talk so loud in the morning?" Sophie grunted, fingering her ear, one eye closed and the other open.

Smiling slightly, I shrugged innocently and turned to look around the classroom "Sorry~"

Sophie scowled at me and shakes her head when the book on my desk caught her eye "Again? Really Riley. I thought we've talked about this. Carrying things like that around school is bad for your image." She snorted and glares ahead of her.

Glancing at her from the corner of my eye, I pouted "But Sophie, you used to love this stuff too…" I muttered, trailing off, tapping my fingers together. I suddenly felt as if the energy in me left and I slammed myself against the desk.

"Really..? You're such a child!" Sophie hisses and shakes her head disappointment "I grew out of that when I was thirteen."

Rolling my eyes, It was my turn to scowl at her, at thirteen? What a liar, she came with me to the anime festival; we even went into the yaoi corner. "How can you grow out of that?" I asked and shrugged, touching the book lovingly "I mean just look at this baby, how can anybody give it up?"

Snorting again, Sophie shakes her head "Well I can, and it's easy. I simply stopped reading that awful rubbish." She growled, snatching the book from my hands.

Gasping, I snapped my head towards the girl and glared. "That's mine. Give it back." I cried holding my arms out to the girl, who flips through it before throwing it back at me.

"Nothing changed, still rubbish." She shrugs and leans back.

I mock gasped and gently rubbed the book, shushing it. "It's alright baby. She didn't mean it." I whispered lovingly before glaring at her "Quiet. The children can hear you; they have big ears ya know."

Sophie stared at me before shaking her head and she turning from me as if to ignore me.

Grinning, I placed the book back onto my desk and leaned over "Sophie?" I whispered and poked her, I watched as the girl wiggled, but didn't turn too look at me. Pouting I poked her again, but still nothing.

After a few more pokes and baby talk, I launched myself back against my chair and crossed my arms, pouting. I stared at my yaoi books before grinning widely and letting out a shuddered scream. Hearing said scream, Sophie jumps and spins around to face me.

Watching her from the corner of my eye, I throw myself against my desk again and let out growl "Gha, I'm dying. Go on without me, Sophie!"

Rolling her eyes, Sophie scowled at me "You're such a drama queen." She mutters, her hair bouncing as she shook her head.

"Then, if I'm so annoying, then why are you smiling." I asked, poking the girl in the side again, watching as she smiled slightly and chuckled under her breath, she wiggled and pushed me by my shoulders.

"Oh grow up." She laughs, pushing me again gently. I giggled and blushed brightly at her before doing the peace sigh.

"I don't wanna." I grinned, sticking my tongue out at her when the teacher suddenly walks in dramatically.

Man, I love drama class. Our teacher is so crazy it's unbelievable. She throws her hands around while she speaks, her voice loud and shrieky, just like an anime. Hehe~ I love comparing things to my beloved anime and manga.

The teacher is a tall woman with blonde hair that is bundled up on her head. She wore a black dress with a green neck tie and small black, pointed glasses. Her eyes tore around the class before sighing and shaking her head "Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning." She muttered, as a small phone-bell rang out around the class.

I watched as the woman walks towards one of the students, I grinned widely at the girl. She was known as the most popular girl in school, being one of those girly-girls with pink clothing and lots of makeup.

Giggling, I listened as she tried to talk her away out of it, but only ended up with half an hour detention. Hiding my big and probably goofy smile behind my hands, finally the bitch gets it.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so we will get to know each other in detention, cell phone." The woman spoke, looking at the dark head girl. Oh we have a new student, how fantastic. Another girl…Yaaay! That was sarcasm if you must know.

I watched in curiosity as the dark headed girl stared up at the teacher in hesitation before she gave her phone to the woman.

Suddenly, Sophie snorted loudly, causing everyone to look at her. Sophie crosses her arms and tilts her head "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" She asks, looking at the teacher in the eyes "I mean, look. She's new here. Cut her some slack."

I stared in surprised, Sophie never spoke out loud. Looking back at the teacher I watched as it seemed that she was reconsidering it when she suddenly noticed something. Humming, I look back at Sophie and sweat-dropped, there in her right hand was her blackberry. Oh Geez.

"Says you, with your cell phone right in your hand." The teacher snorts and holds out her hand "So I will see you in detention also."

Sophie looks at the teacher with a blank expression, her eyes darkened. Ohhh~ I know that look.

"What the fuck?"

Gasps echoed around us and I blushed brightly when I noticed everyone looking in our direction. Ducking my head, I shake my head "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with her; she's been like this for a while now. I believe maybe she has a stick up her ass, Aye high class bitchiness." I spoke with a high pitch, Scottish accent.

"Want detention too? Miss Danforth? Perhaps I should give you one anyway for your terrible language?" She asked, her voice sly. Blushing brightly, I ducked my head once again and muttered under my breath "What was that?"

Burning even brighter, I looked down at my hands "Um. No Mrs, I'm sorry. Won't happen again..."

The old woman nodded her head "I hope so." She muttered and turned around, walking away.

Sighing, I placed my head onto my arms and whined. And here I am, saying I love this class, me and my big mouth.

"High class bitchiness?" Sophie whispered, glaring at me.

I glanced up at her and gave her a sleepy grin.

~#~#~

Sighing, I whined and grasped Sophie's hand "Pleaseeeeee!" I begged like a child, pouting when the woman shakes her head.

"No Riley. I need to get to that damn detention." Sophie sighs and tugs her hand from mine gently. Well, this is nice isn't it? When I get detention after school, Sophie gets me to ditch, but when she gets detention, she wants to play by the rules.

Grumbling under my breath, I dropped her hand and nodded "Fine then. Just don't think I'll ditch next time for you." I growled and spun around. I know it's stupid, but to tell the truth, I'm scared to walk home alone. Kids from my school would huddle up on the walls and throw things at me and call me names.

Ignoring the girl, I strolled from the school. My trusty backpack on my back, I have a small keychain of my favorite character from an anime called Kuroshitsuji or for people like me (who are slow and naive) Black Butler. My cute little character, hanging desperately from my blue and black, Vocaloid backpack is a certain blue eyed, blonde head boy.

Granted, he's an awesome character, but I wouldn't want to meet him, in case you've forgotten, he is a sadistic freak!

But, I love him…Awww..

I love Alois Trancy so much *Insert fan girl squeal*

Giggling to myself, I tugged on my backpack and looked down at the new yaoi book in my hand. Yes, I only got it a couple of days ago and am already in love with it.

"YAOI!" I squealed loudly, rounding a corner and froze. Gulping, I eyed the older students, leaning and sitting on the wall, laughing and talking; grey bottles were held in their hands.

Breathing deeply, I counted to myself and held my special book to my chest. Licking my bottom lip, I looked down at my feet and quickly began to walk, flinching at the names and the small paper balls that hit me and my special backpack.

Hiccuping and sniffing I walked down a road, scanning the shops as I walked by. My eyes flickered from side to side; I stared at the pictures and clothes before I froze, beaming.

The next thing I know, I found myself pressed up against the glass, looking at the books on the other side. A grin broke out across my face and I quickly skipped into the shop; I smiled and waved at the cashier. He knows me personally now, I mean I've been coming to this shop for years, why wouldn't he?

"New manga?" I wondered, scanning the books. The cashier said he had ordered more boxes of manga. Smiling softly, I peeked into the boxes; I grinned and tugged a book out and stared at the very badly dressed woman.

Flipping through it, I blushed brightly and put it back into the box and stood up "Not my cup of tea." I mumbled softly. The book is a hentai, which is basically cartoon sex. Ha, no laughing, even if I did laugh for a good couple of hours, but books like that made me blush way too much.

Gulping, I felt my cheeks burning more. Turning my head slightly I sighed, as you can probably see, I'm not very good with that stuff so I'm obviously not very good with boys. The closest I've ever came to a boyfriend was holding hands with my childhood friends brother.

Rubbing my forehead, I turned to look at the books shelved around the room; this room was always at the back. This room was filled with manga books, the books in the front were comic books. Sighing, I reached my hand out and gently ran my fingers across the books "Hmm~ Tokyo Mew Mew!" I giggled, that was one of the most childish books I've ever read, it was up there with Sailor Moon.

Giggling more, I turned to look at the others. Bleach, Naruto, Black Butler. Smiling at the familiar books, I turned my attention to a book I haven't seen before, tugging it out I scanned the character on the front. The character had a simple design; it was a female with low pig-tails. The girl was dressed in a school uniform, narrowing my eyes; I stared at the image and tried to make out any colour before I grinned "She has pink hair!"

Laughing, I shake my head and look at the title "M-Mirai…N-Nikki…" I mumbled softly before blinking "Mirai Nikki?" Flipping the book over, I read the brief summary.

"Hmm~ Sound interesting." Smiling, I wrapped my arm around the book and held it tightly, granted it wasn't a yaoi, but hey, I'm a normal anime/manga fan girl too, yah know.

Looking back at the shelves, I shrugged. Nothing else caught my attention so I turned to leave the small room, stopping suddenly. Blinking a little, I leaned closer to look at a small, very-very small section of the manga books shelves.

Getting down onto my knees, I ran my fingers across the book; suddenly I felt incredibly drawn to it. I rubbed the tip of my finger against the plastic casing before I began to gently tug it from the devil's clutches.

Suddenly a gush of wind shot out around me, my hair blew around man and the lights suddenly shut off. Gasping, I looked around and peeked out the small room's doorway "Um..? Hello?" I called, my voice cracking slightly, getting no reply, I stayed quiet and moved back.

I then noticed my fingers were still curled around some sort of plastic casing that was still wedged in the shelves. Blinking, I slowly tried to tug it out, grumbling I placed my new manga book down and placed my other hand onto this pure evil book and pulled. I was thrown onto my back, I let out a high-pitch scream as my back hit the wall behind me, paper fluttered around me. Groaning, I rubbed the back of my head and leaned forward, rubbing my head once again. Breathing softly, I look up as the lights flickered on.

Looking at the light bulbs as they flickered before my eyes trailed down "What the hell?" I squealed, leaping to my feet and looking around. The room I was in was empty, there wasn't manga book or anime in sight "Where are my beloved books?"

Leaning forward, I tugged on the shelves, half expecting to see my books and half expecting the wood to fall on my head.

Thump.

Turning around, I looked at the ground; I saw the back of a white book lying by my feet. Blinking, I got to my knees and picked it up, turning it over my eyes widen and I smile warmly. It was a manga, one of the very first I read. I was 8 years old when my Dad left, in his belongings were many things, including this.

Running my fingers over the plastic covering, I blushed slightly, this book comforted me in my deepest hours, even if these books are gory and blood spilled. I felt as if it was my last attachment to my father.

"Nabrai No Ou.." I whispered gleeful, my version of the book was lost a long time ago. In fact this was also the book that got me obsessed with manga, anime as well as yaoi.

The two main characters were cute together; their names were Miharu and Yoite. I found them adorable, even if they did have terrible backgrounds, pasts. I felt they need each other, I bawled my eyes out the end.

Che, I'm not embarrassed. I'm pretty sure many of you lovely fans agree with me. It was such a sad and disappointing ending. But it is embarrassing to admit that I had a screaming fit at Yoite for not confessing his feelings, or kissing the little sap, but who didn't?

Looking to the side, I plucked the other manga from the ground and quickly zipped them into my vocaloid bag. Turning around, I stared at the door.

Now for the difficult part, exploring. Trying to find my way home. Yup.

Now standing there, with my trusty Chobits mobile. I began to walk to the exit, I shuddered, everything was gone. Every comic, every poster even the small figures. Now there was lots of dust everywhere, even small cobwebs littered the walls; seriously what in god's name is going on?

Leaning against the glass door, I gently pushed it open and poked my head out "Whoa." Gasping, I stepped out and stared at the huge, cherry blossom tree standing high and mighty outside the shop.

"When did a tree grow here?" I whistled and turned around, holding my Chobits phone out, I watched as it beeped in resistance before the bitch spoke loud and clearly, with it's terribly annoyed words 'No Signal!'

Growling, I pocketed it and almost cried as I slowly dragged my feet "Fine then. I'll walk home." I muttered to myself. I normally get to this shop and then call my mum to come and pick me up, damn phone with a stick up its electric ass.

Yawning, I rolled my hand against my eyes and turned to walk up a small hill. After a few more paths, a couple I got mixed up on, I found myself on a familiar street. Sighing in relief, I walked up the street "I wonder what I ate that's messing with my head.." I mumbled to myself and turned to the left.

Gasping, I froze. My eyes growing wide "What in god;s name!" I shrieked, staring at the purple, jasmine tree standing right were my house used to be. I walked straight up to it and pressed my hands against the tree and pushed, "This can't be happening."

Falling to my knees, I placed my head against the wood and closed my eyes. Okay so if I count to ten and reopen them I'll be in front of my house, yes, yes. Okay. Counting to myself softly, I opened my eyes and looked up. I almost burst into tears at the sight of the tree. What's going on?

Suddenly a hand reached out and grasped my shoulder, jumping I spun around. My back against the tree, I stared wide eyed at the woman standing in front of me. She had short black hair that was almost curled around her purple like eyes and she was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a long skirt. The woman leaned forward and looked at me with kind eyes "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Opening my mouth, I tried to speak but nothing came out. Am I okay? No, No I am not.

Bursting into tears, I found myself in her arms, letting the woman gently rock me while whispering soft words in my ear, trying to claim me down.

"Shhhh. It's alright sweetheart."

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Was it good? Did yah like it XD**_

_**I hope you'll read the next chapter. Review soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here, staring at the woman blankly. She's very kind and took me to her home, which looks familiar. I just brush it off.

The woman settles me down and places a blanket over my shoulders before she disappears to make tea. She wants talk; she is a very kind and nice old lady.

When she reappears, she sits down in front of me and gives me a small cup. It's pretty, decorated with small purple flowers. I sigh at the warmth and look up at the woman.

"Thank you." I smile at her and look to the side in embarrassment. What can I tell her? That one moment I'm in a book store and the next the book store looks like it hasn't been used for years?

Nope, I would be seen as some crazy person and then possibly thrown into an asylum.

Scratch that. Being thrown into an asylum is a very high possibility.

"It's no problem at all, honey." She laughs, waving her hand around. She smiles at me sweetly "Now. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Licking my top lip, I sigh softly "T-To be honest. I c-can't remember.." I mumble softly, lying. I've seen this in shows before, this person would go into another world; they would lie until they can go home, well, if they want to go home anyway.

But on the other hand. It could blow up in their face.

"You can't remember? Did you hit your head?" The woman asks worriedly, leaning forward and placing her hand gently on top of my red locks "Your hair is beautiful."

Blushing, I looked at my lap and let the woman gently stroke my head. This is the first time

somebody had admired me and not the other way around. Shaking my head, I smile weakly "I-I don't know. I can't remember." I repeated, watching as the woman laughs and blushes.

"Of course. Of course." She says softly and gently pushes herself up. She looks down at me for a few seconds "Such strange clothes.." She mumbles softly and tilts her head in thought "Well." She sighs and places her hands onto her hips "I can't leave a defenseless child out on the streets. How old are you?"

Blushing, I smile gratefully up at her "I-I'm 15 and a half years old." I mumble softly, watching as the woman nods her head, arms crossed over her chest.

"The same age as my grandson." She hums to herself and gently takes my now empty cup.

Blinking, I quickly push myself up onto shaky legs and stare blankly at the woman before I smile and bow in respect "Thank you very much. I am so grateful." I mumble softly, my cheeks turning a soft pink colour and as I bow again.

The woman chuckles and nods her head "Call me Granny okay?" She says, nodding her head when I repeated the word, it was a funny word. Granny. "And your name honey?"

Blushing brightly, I looked to the side. I didn't give her my name? "M-My name is Riley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Granny laughs once again and nods."Riley? What an unusual name. It's a sweet and gentle name though." She says and quickly disappeared out the room with the cups.

Humming softly to myself, I decide to look around the room. So this is where I'll be living for a while. Hmm, I wonder where I am. Hey. I'm taking this unusually well. Scanning the room, I note many pillows, a desk in the corner, and a table in the middle of the room.

It seems familiar, like I've seen it before.

Suddenly I hear a door being pulled open followed by soft, padded footsteps. It was followed by Granny's voice which was then followed by a soft, emotionless voice. I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Slowly creeping towards the door, I hide behind the door and peek through the wood. I could see Granny, but I couldn't see her Grandson. I try to see more of the room they were in, but couldn't. Damn, I feel like I'm spying. Not a good idea, spying always ends up bad.

Breathing softly, I quickly walk back to my spot and sat down. I wait awhile before Granny pokes her head in; smiling at me, she wiggles her finger for me to follow her. Nodding, I quickly push myself up after her, shuffling my feet against the ground, suddenly feeling nervous about meeting a boy.

Like I said, I'm not very good with boys. Last time I tried to speak to a boy I like, I may or may not have thrown food all over him.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, glancing up, I smiled nervously at Granny.

"Riley. This is my grandson." She spoke, waving her hand out. Looking up, I froze. Literally, I bloody froze on the spot. My heart stops and I just stare at the boy. Now I know why everything seems so familiar. Maybe because I've read everything. I then watched everything.

Around us was a very well kept restaurant. Biting my bottom lip hard, I just couldn't stop staring at the boy. He had messy, spiky, almost bed like black hair that made his big, round green eyes stand out from his pale, snow like skin. He had a blank expression on his face, which wasn't unusual for this person. But this person wasn't supposed to walking around.

Staring at the boy, it was really him. This is really Miharu Rokujo, huh, he looks older then the manga and anime. Wait Granny said he was the same age as me.

Hmm~

Once my brain got into gear once again, my inner fan girl squealing at the fact one of my favorite characters was standing in front of me. I suddenly launch myself forward. Now, most people would think that I hug the boy, snuggle his face off, or even glomp him to death.

Heck, even I think I'd do that.

Nope. My inner fan girl was shaking her head in disappointment as I grip his arms and hold them above his head. "Whoa.." I mutter, eyes wide, blinking. The boy stares up at me, a glint in his eyes. I just want to…well my mouth wouldn't listen.

"You're so short!"

Miharu stared at me, his expression funny as his forest green eyes stared wide eyed at me. I suppose most people would have done something else. But of course I went ahead and did something completely stupid and embarrassing.

Blushing when I heard Granny laugh loudly, clapping her hands "Oh you two will get along great." She smiles and I quickly step away from him. Miharu slowly brings his arms down and stares at them before back up at me and then to his Grandmother who held her face while squealing "I'm so happy. So cute~"

"Huh?"

He looks so confused, so lost. My inner fan girl squeals at the expression.

Granny suddenly, gently patted my head "Ah. Right. Riley. This Miharu, Miharu this Riley, your new roommate." She smiles and ruffles my red hair, muttering at how lovely the colour was.

"Roommate?" Miharu asks, raising his gaze from Granny to me. Feeling the gaze, I quickly step behind Granny, not liking the feeling.

I feel so embarrassed.

Granny blinks and looks back at me; she suddenly winks "Well. I don't have another bed yet. I'll buy one. But until then, I need you to act like gentlemen and let her borrow your bed."

I stare blankly, feeling my inner fan girl scream loudly and jump up and down excitedly while I play with my fingers. This can't be happening, it just can't. I sigh and listen, waiting for Miharu to disagree. In the anime and manga he always made sure everyone stayed away from his room/things.

"Alright.."

Did I hear right? Peeking out from behind Granny, I stare at the boy and watch as he pulls off his green blazer, hanging it up. He then pulls on a green, frog like apron.

Granny giggles and pats me on the head "I'll let Miharu show you what to do. I need to go get the kitchen ready for opening." She smiles and exits the room.

Ah yes, I almost forgot our agreement, since I'll be staying here, I'll be working free for her.

Watching as she left, I suddenly heard a soft grunt. Turning back around, I blink and bite back a soft squeal at the boy; he was having trouble tying the ribbon around his waist to his back. Watching him for a few seconds, I can't help but think how cute he is, adorable even.

"I-I'll help you." I stutter and walk up to him, Miharu doesn't say anything, and simply turns around. Breathing softly, I gulp and gently take the ribbons. I tie it tightly around his back, making a huge green bow. Stepping back, I place my arms behind my back and smiled innocently "D-Done."

Nodding his head, Miharu turns back around and holds out an apron to me. I stared at it before taking it, holding it out I noted it was exactly like Miharu's only purple. Putting it on, I noticed Miharu was watching me; I gave him a look to ask 'what?' before the boy makes a small twirl with his fingers. Blushing, I quickly turn around and plays with my fingers, I felt the apron ribbons suddenly get tugged on, as I felt Miharu tie them together in bow.

"Finished, Riley." His voice echoes out, it was soft, but sadly emotionless like the boy is bored already. Smiling, I turn around and stare at the boy for a couple of seconds.

"You're so cute. Just like a girl." I grin, I couldn't help myself. I've always thought Miharu was like girl. My inner fan girl giggles in agreement as I tug gently on his checks "Definitely like a girl."

Oh dear, he is glaring at me. Nice first impressions, Riley. Real smooth.

~#~#~

Stupid vegetables. Glaring even more at the colourful (it's hard to tell what the colour is unless the colour is right in my face.) food. Scooping my twin spatula underneath the cut up food, I flip it and watch as the vegetables sizzle on top of the grill. After two more tries, I finally get the food to stick together.

But, the food had fallen apart more than once on the grill. Sighing, I add bacon, shrimp and sausages, all sliced up, before I once again flip it, growling when it falls apart on the hot metal.

"No Riley. You're doing it wrong." Sighing, an annoyed and emotionless voice comes from next to me.

Growling, I glare at the boy "I'm doing everything you told me to, the food just won't listen to me." I mutter, looking back at the food which was laughing loudly at me.

Miharu rolls his eyes and shakes his head, he looks bored and tired but I know better "Of course. The food is defying you. It's not the fact you just can't cook." He sighs, looking back down at his perfectly round pancake like food.

Letting out a small 'nanana' at him in a high-pitch, shriek like voice, I turned back to look at the messy food. Of course the first thing I, the English girl, had to do was to make a popular Japanese dish.

I was to learn how to make Okonomiyaki and I'm failing at it, miserably.

Grunting, Miharu suddenly puts his own spatula's down. He wipes his hands on his apron before he suddenly appears behind me, reaching out as he places his hands on top of mine "You need to bend your wrists and scoop them in together, like this." He says, his breath tickling my ear.

Blushing, I almost giggle. It tickled, but I tried hard to keep my attention on the food. I watch as his surprisingly warm hands guide my own hands. His hands are so warm; it's surprising since his skin is the colour of snow.

I grin widely, watching as the Okonomiyaki came together, turning a soft golden colour, well I think it is. I can see a little, a very dark colour so I'm guessing it's burnt a little. But hey, it's not bad for my first try.

Cheering softly as Miharu helps me move to now cooked Okonomiyaki onto a plate "I did it!"

"See. It's not that hard." Miharu smiles slightly and steps back into his place next to me. He resumes his own Okonomiyaki "It's good. Really well done." He says, and I smile brightly at that "I mean, it's not terrible. I've seen better. But I guess it's alright for somebody who can't cook."

Pouting, I turn back to look at the half burnt Okonomiyaki "Geez. Thanks for brightening up my mood, only to rip it back down." I grumble, poking the newly cooked food.

Miharu looks at me from the corner of his eye and chuckles, but doesn't say anything. He simply moves his perfect Okonomiyaki onto a plate and lets Granny take it away to a costumer.

This time, I'll do it the exact way he does. Nodding my head with determination, I watch as Miharu began to start a new one. I try to copy everything he did, from scooping to chopping and flipping.

Noticing I was watching and copying, Miharu smirks and slides his spatulas underneath the Okonomiyaki and suddenly flips it, almost like a pancake flip. I watched in amazement as it flew into the air and back down perfectly, I was expecting it to fall apart, but it doesn't.

"You did that on purpose." I hiss at him, suddenly noticing the small black, chibi like wings flapping behind his back along with the matching black horns and a sly smirk that makes him look evil "You're so evil!" I gasp.

Miharu lets out a small 'hehe~' and tilts his head to the side "It's burning."

"Huh?" Blinking, I stare at the boy when I suddenly smell something terrible. Blinking again, I gasp and look down to see my Okonomiyaki burning "No-No." I cry, flipping it over hopefully before it could burn underneath, sighing in relief.

Miharu smiles, obviously amused. It's wonderful that I amuse him, isn't it? Stupid bratty, cute, girly boy.

"Delicious!" Suddenly an old man smiles, he waves at Miharu, catching his attention "Miharu-chan. You get closer to your mother's cooking, every day."

Peeking at the boy's face, I notice his expression has gone back to his normal, half tired, half bored look. Sighing, I know his mother was a soft spot, but seriously, maybe he needs to get laid.

Grinning at him, I giggle. Ignoring when he glances at me,"Miharu-chan? Can I call you that?" I ask, watching as the boy twitches.

"No."

Giggling even more, I hide my goofy smile behind my hand and bite back my high-pitch laugh. "Miharu-chan."

"Ah. You must be young Riley-chan." The other person with the old man said. Blinking, I look up at the old man and smile, before bowing in respect "Ah. You're very beautiful."

Blushing, I bow again and mutter a soft 'thank you'. That's right, in manga and anime, most people don't have red hair, it's nice when people admire it, instead of throwing things at it. Blushing even brighter when the other's squealed at how I look, I turn my attention to the side and mutter another "Thank you."

"I don't know what the fuss is about. She looks ordinary to me." Miharu says, flipping a newly made Okonomiyaki. "Quite boring."

Growling, I suddenly push his shoulder. "You're a horrible person. Did you know that?"

As me and Miharu began to bicker, a few of the older and wiser people in the restaurant began to giggle and talk with Granny. "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

Granny laughs, as she nods in agreement before the small bell attached to the door rings when it opens and a tall, handsome man pokes his head in. "Welcome." Granny grins, turning to look at the man who smiles, one hand in his pocket, the other doing a small wave.

"Oh, helping out in the store? How wonderful!" The man grins joyful when suddenly four spatulas shoot at him, pinning themselves against the door frame.

I blink and look down at my empty hands "My spatulas…" I mumble softly and look at Miharu, noticing his spatulas were gone as well. Damn, he threw them.

"Y-You already have such a great talent with using shuriken, I see.." The other man laughs, stepping into the light. Blinking, I scanned him, that suit, which I presume is a light black with a high collared purple shirt. His hair is styled to the side.

Hehe~ It's Thobari Kumohira. He's so handsome.

Miharu snorts and ignores the man. I giggled more and quickly slip past the boy towards the frame and tugged on the spatulas "Damn. Miharu-chan!" I hisses, watching as the boy twitches at the nickname "I can't get them out."

Just as the boy moved to help me, the spatulas were tugged from the frame. Looking up, I smiled thankfully at the awesome and cool, ninja teacher "Thank you!"

I'm such a fangirl…

The man smiles like a gentleman and holds them out to me before he scans me "Hmm~ I've seen you before." He mutters and just as I was about to explain, he turns to look at Miharu "Is she your girlfriend?" He asks with a sly smirk.

My inner fangirl almost faints, her knees buckles and her hands shake. Blushing brightly, I open my mouth to speak.

"No. She's just some girl my Grandmother took in."

I almost fell to the ground in depression "Nice to know what you think of me..." I mutter, snatching the spatulas from Thobari's outstretched hand before stomping back to the place next to Miharu.

Thobari blinks and stares blankly before shaking his head and sitting down at one of the tables. He sighs and leans forward, resting his arms on the table. His eyes swipe across me, Miharu, the cold hearted boy was once again teasing me about my poorly made Okonomiyaki.

Bastard.

Suddenly the man reaches out and takes my newly made Okonomiyaki on a plate. I watch him in awe as he takes a bite. "It's really good." He smiles.

*Insert fangirl squeal* this is why I love him just as much as I love Yoite, not sure about Miharu anymore. He keeps making fun of my cooking

Suddenly Miharu puts his spatula down and reaches over to pull a little off, he looks at me with a 'it's not supposed be able to fall part that easily' look before he pops it into his mouth. After a few seconds, he swallows and looks at me with his blank eyes "It's dry."

Growling, I punch his shoulder. It didn't have much effect though, I'd have to work on that "You're oh so kind." I hiss, pouting looking away "I'm going to go help Granny out." I said, looking at Granny. She looks overwhelmed and I know this is where Thobari would try to pull Miharu in. "So play nice." I smiled playfully and patted Miharu on the shoulder.

"Miharu-chan."

Ignoring the small snort from the boy, I quickly exit the small table and walk towards the other side of the room. Glancing back I giggle as Miharu began to slaughter the food causing Thobari to stare blankly at him. Giggling more, I smile up at Granny and turn towards new costumers "May I help you?"

Smiling as I listen to the couple, my inner fangirl danced around at the fact this couple had just gotten together.

Aww young love…

Wait…I'm not old…How would I know about young love?

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!"

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled. Miharu was up to his tricks. Laughing softly, I turn to look at the couple and nod."Of course. This way." I spoke and lead them to a table by the window. I let them sit down before bowing and leaving them to decided what they want. I heard them speak about the fact this place was famous for their Okonomiyaki. I really hope they don't order it, I can't make it very well.

Sweat-Drop at the thought. My inner fangirl fell into a depression corner.

"YOU MIGHT BE KILLED!"

Blinking, I look over at Thobari. He looked back at me and the others in shop blankly, Miharu just stood there emotionless. Thobari laughs nervously, waving his hand around "…That's what the detective said, wasn't it a great scene?"

Sighing, I shake my head and walk back to couple "Have you decided?" I asked softly, placing my hands into front of my body.

The woman looks up and smiles "Yes. May we have a Okonomiyaki?" She asks softly.

God hates me.

Sniffling, I nodded "Of course." I said and turned around, I look up at Granny. She stood with the pot of dried bonito flakes. They are needed to make Okonomiyaki. The woman looks down and sighs "We're out."

Hiding my grin, my inner fangirl danced around gleeful. Yes.

Granny suddenly looks at me "Will you be a dear and go to the shops?" She asked softly, blinking, I look to the side. I would love to, I really would. I just don't know where anything is around here.

"Listen to me, Rokujo.." Thobari voice called out from behind me, turning around, I almost jump when Miharu stood right behind me.

His eyes slid to the side "I told you, I won't!" He mutters before spinning around to face the teacher, it looks like white flowers had blossomed around him, and his eyes grow even bigger "Sensei, you're such a bully." He squeals and I watch as the man holds his chest, eyes wide.

Miharu smirks as he turns back around while Thobari holds his head and tugs on his hair. Miharu looks at me before he suddenly grabs my wrist and harshly tugs me towards the door "Grandma. I'll go with Riley. She might get lost."

Blinking, I looked to the side, thanking god…wait…was that an insult. That demon!

"You want the bonito from Sasaoka Dried Foods right?" Miharu asks, dragging me out the door, I gasp as suddenly my apron was gone. Whoa, he really does have ninja talents, doesn't he?

"Whoa.." I stare at the small devil like tail that is wiggling around as well as the wings and horns, this happens whenever he teases people nee?

I let the boy basically drag me along before I tug back, making the boy stop and look at me. "Miharu? Are you okay?" I asked softly, looking at him.

Miharu looks to the side and nods when suddenly a huge gush of wind blow at us "That wind again.." he mutters before shaking his head "Come on."

Pouting, I followed the emotionless boy up a pathway. I note when he steps on a plant, instead of being crushed, it would spring back to life. We finally got to the stop of a hill, sighing, I rest against a tree "This hill is so damn long.." I mumble softly, looking up at the tree and then back at Miharu. He looks surprised, turning around to look in the direction he was looking in, I blink.

This seemed familiar…

There in front of us was a young boy with frost like white hair, red eyes and glasses. He's standing in front of a couple of weirdly dressed men.

Yes, I've seen this before..

It's from the manga. And that would mean…

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Was it good? Did yah like it XD**_

_**I hope you'll read the next chapter. Review soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Are t-those….ninja?" Miharu spoke, his voice soft but it was actually a little high-pitch compared to how he was talking before.

I stared at the people in front of me, this is the first scene from the book. The first scene that pulls Miharu into the ninja world and if I'm right then I've somehow been placed at the beginning of the series.

Then that would mean... Looking at Miharu from the corner of my eye, this would mean Miharu would meet the 'fairy' for the first time as well as being stabbed.

Looking back at the ninjas, I could see three. I couldn't remember if there was anymore, it had been such a long time since I've read the beginning of the book. One ninja was covered in black with a headband and a samurai sword attached to his hip. Another ninja had no shirt, a headband was tied around his waist as well as some kind of chained weapon hanging over his shoulder, he had no hair. The last ninja had messy hair that was held back by two headbands, he was dressed in an unbutton jean shirt, on his face were two scratch like marks and in his hand was a samurai sword.

The one holding the sword, pointed at the frosty headed boy, also known as Kouichi. "You're a ninja of the Fukushima-Ryu, aren't you?" He asks before growling when Kouichi didn't answer him "Tell me. Where is the Hijutsu? Our chief was told that it lives in this area.

Suddenly Kouichi laughs, his glasses flashing."I expected nothing less from Iga's 'Kairoushih'. Information travels fast." He said, almost in a cocky voice.

Gasping when Miharu steps past me, he tilts his body slightly. "Kouichi?"

Kouichi gasps, he freezes and glances back at Miharu. "No, Miharu-kun. Run away." He calls, his eyes looking briefly at me and then back to Miharu "Miharu-kun, take her and run." I guess he shrugged me off as Miharu's friend.

"I see. You are the Hijutsu 'Shinrabasho'." Spoke a deep voice from behind us.

Huh? Well, I suppose I can't remember everything, can I?

Suddenly a sword flashes over our heads, Miharu grabs me by my shoulder and ducks, barely missing the attack. Miharu suddenly lets out a small growl as he jerks his head back, throwing his leg into the air and kicking the ninja's sword from his hand, causing a loud crack to echo from the ninja's arm.

In the moment, my body moved on it's own. I reached for the sword and quickly ran out of the way just in time to see Miharu do this awesome back flip away form the ninja, holding his arm. I suddenly felt sorry for Miharu as he gave me a lost and confused expression. I know what's going through his head, 'How am I able to fight?'

My heart thumped angrily in my chest and I mouthed to him 'Hey. I'm scared and confused too' Miharu suddenly stands up straight and looks behind him as Kouichi backs into him "Five Elements! Lend me your power!" He cries and makes hand signs before a gush of wind wraps around us, I'm surprised that it reached me as well.

My inner fangirl squeals as we're suddenly transported away from them, though not far away. Looking up, I find myself right next to the boys, sighing I rested my head against Miharu's shoulder. Seriously, I love the book and anime, but what the fuck? I never wanted to be in it. Hell no!

"No good.." Kouichi growls and look out from behind a tree. "My elemental skill isn't enough to whisk the three of us to safety!"

Puffing out my cheeks, I have to make a show now, make it seem as if I have no idea whats going! (Even if I have already read and watched everything ) "What's going on?" I ask softly, cursing myself for my weak voice. I feel Miharu gently place his hand on top of my head, which is strange since I'm slightly taller than him.

"Ninjas are still here today, living in the world of shadows!" He spoke, as if that one line explains everything.

Kouichi smirks slightly and stands up. "I would love to be introduced, but we have some company." He says, just as the ninja with the headbands appears, holding his sword out.

He growls greedily and looks at Miharu. "Are you willing to accompany us now?"

Miharu stands up, and I quickly follow his lead and stand up. Only I lean back against a tree, holding the sword in front of me. One thought echoed around my head.

Damn, this swords heavy!

"What do you want?" Miharu asks, titling his head. "Understand this. I know nothing of the Hijutsu, you speak of."

The ninja laughs "What we want is what's 'inside' of you. If we obtain you, our chief will rule over everything in the world." He spoke when suddenly the ninja dressed in black loops his arms around Miharu "He will reign as the Ruler of Nabari!"

Oh yeah. I remember Miharu is supposed to be the king of Nabari. Hm, clue in the name. Damn, Nabari no ou means ruler of Nabari.

My eyes grow wide when the ninja reaches to grab the boy. Moving forward, I slash the sword out and watch in amazement when the ninja jumps away. Letting out a nervous laugh, I fall to my knees, the sword digging into the ground "Yeah..I'm not cut out for this stuff."

"Riley." Miharu suddenly appears at my side and watches as the ninjas move a couple steps closer.

The ninjas laugh. "Aww. Such a touching relationship." They say, teasing us. "How about it Hijutsu, we'll even let you bring your little girlfriend."

The boy doesn't answer. Why do people keep calling me his girlfriend? Kouichi suddenly rushes in front of them. Looking down at the sword, I gently tap it on the back of his legs, making said boy turn around. I smiled weakly and held it out "I believe you should use this."

The boy nods and swipes it out in front of him "I won't let you fight alone." He spoke to Miharu, who nods and stands up, he still looks slightly confused and worried.

I watch as Miharu suddenly inhales a harsh breath, his eyes widening as he freezes. It seems the fairy is talking to him, trying to talk him into killing the ninjas.

Suddenly plants slither out from underneath his boots, wrapping around his legs. Slowly, I back away into a tree and ignore the freaked out ninja, my eyes glued to the boy. I've read this and I've also seen a cartoon type, but this…this scares me so much. I suddenly let out a whimper as many, many Japanese like words begin to appear on his body, on his eyes as well.

The boy lets out a cry before the words cover him completely, his hands sealing together in a hand sign. As soon as his hands touched, the plates bust out around him.

"H-He's activating..!" The ninja dressed in black stammers, while the others gasp in surprised "Are you serious? It's able to be used inside of that kid?"

Suddenly the sword I gave to Kouichi slashes straight through Miahru's stomach, Kouichi appears behind him.

"Rokujo!" Thobari cries as he appears, rushing out from the trees. The next thing I know, he's by my side, running his eyes over me "You okay?" He asks, rolling his teeth together. I simply nodded and watched as the words and plates seem to back away from Miharu.

"W-Why….Kouichi.." His voice comes out shaky, it's pained and hurt.

Miharu..

Kouichi lets out a soft sigh, he twists the sword and holds his hand up in a hand sign, a sign that makes Thobari yell out 'Stop!' but the boy ignores him "Binding Metal Seal!"

It looks like the seal's working. When suddenly Miharu's eyes widen, and he's completely covered in the words, even his hair this time. Miharu throws his arms out, making Kouichi fly backwards; Thobari quickly moves to catch him and begins to yell at him.

Suddenly, trees bend around Miharu and the Ninja's scream when their limbs get crushed by the trees around us. I feel the tree behind me begin to wiggle, and let out a little scream. I fall forward and flinch in pain. Looking up dazed, I notice the ninja's retreating. Turning my gaze to Miharu, I can hardly see him, the bent trees in the way.

T-This wasn't in the book. Thobari is supposed to stop him. Looking at the man, I see him standing, holding Kouichi up, who could barely stand.

Suddenly, I hear Miharu scream. Gasping, my body moves on it's own. I pushed myself up and leap in between a couple of trees, right before they close behind me. Flinching, I feel pain running up and down my left foot, ignoring it I looked around. It looks like a cocoon of wood and right in the middle is Miharu, holding his shoulders and shaking uncontrollably.

"M-Miharu.." I called softly, it felt like there was so much wind around me, blowing at my skin. Shivering, I look back at Miharu, his eyes are clenched shut.

Breathing softly, I quickly leap towards another tree, we somehow are off the floor. It's like this cocoon of trees has been lifted into the air. Swallowing, I jump to another platform, my arms out. I move from tree to tree, ignoring the pain dancing around my legs, until I finally make it onto the last tree like platform.

Gasping, I place my hand onto my chest and try to calm myself down "Miharu!" I call again, only this time it was like he heard me. The boy snaps is head up and stares at me, like he doesn't know who I am, like he's trying to remember me.

After a few seconds of the waves of plants fluttering around us, the boy spoke "R-Riley.." He asks in realization.

Smiling I nod and breath bravely one last time before I leap straight forward and land in front of him, flinching slightly, I fall to my knees and smile softly at him. "Miharu. You need to calm down." I spoke softly, biting on my bottom lip, my hair feels like it's being yanked around.

Miharu looks down and closes his eyes, he flinches and growls, the air around us only gets worse. Okay then, I've read this happening in a couple of stories online, though, I don't really know if it would work. But hey, I won't know unless I try, right?

Okay, so my head might need to be checked, but oh well. Breathing deeply, I lean forward and pull the boy into a tight hug, Miharu instantly latches onto me, I guess he's really scared. I feel the boy whimper and shake as I gently stroke his head and back "It's alright Miharu. See, everything's fine." I whisper smoothly into his ear. I sigh in relief as I feel the boy lean into me and the cocoon around us slowly begin to open up, the plants retreating and the trees moving back into their original places.

Oh god, I sound so cheesy. But hey, it's working.

Once we were safely back on the ground, I lifted my head from Miharu's locks and look around, the plants around us still wiggle but most have retreated back to their original forms. Looking down at Miharu, I gasped, he was still in 'fairy' mode.

Suddenly, Thobari appears, his hands forming hand signs before he reaches out and places them onto Miharu's head "Stop this. The way you are right now, you can't activate." He spoke, grabbing the sword. I feel Miharu gasp and tighten his grip on my shirt "Anitai. Seal cancel." Thobari yells, yanking the sword from his back.

I watched in pure relief as the seals on Miahru's body return back into his body. He lets out a soft sigh and leans against me, his head resting on my chest "I-I don't n-need anything.." He whispers as his eyes close, falling into a deep sleep.

~#~#~

I sit in the chair next to Miharu's hospital bed, staring blankly down at his face. That never happened in the manga or the anime, what's going on? The nurse behind me gently puts her hand onto my shoulder, funny how it's only been a day since I met Miharu officially and yet, I feel as if I've known him for years. I wonder if he feels that way?

…Wait…Aww crap. I'm like those damn OC's from stories that are pulled into their favorite things. This isn't fair. I hate those things, they're so unrealistic. Why me?

Sighing, I lift my eyes to look Kouichi, he looks quite guilty, leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly a soft moan escapes Miharu and his eyes flutter open, I smile and lean forward "Hi." He mutters, blinking his eyes a little at me before the part of the bed on the other side dips and he turns his head to look at Kouichi, he suddenly pulls an annoyed face and rolls his head back to me.

"D-Don't make such an openly disgusted face!" Kouichi cries out in vain. He almost falls to the ground in despair when the boy doesn't speak to him, simply ignoring him.

"He's woken up.." I smiled at Thobari, who is sitting in the chair opposite me. The man nods his head. He had thanked me more than once after I had commented about how he should of done what I had. Though, when I said that he had replied, "It wouldn't work, if I did it."

Seriously it confused the hell out of me.

Kouichi slaps his hands together and bows "I'm really sorry! The Hijutsu's activation can't be stopped from the outside. In order to seal it, I had to come into direct contact with the medium!"

Miharu grunts again and sits up, I move forward and help him slightly "Still. You didn't need to stab me in the gut.." He mutters lowly.

Kouichi lets out another whine "I made sure to avoid all of your bones and internal organs.." He whimpers, shaking, as Thobari shakes his head.

"That's not the point." He growls loudly and then sighs "The Hijutsu must have repaired your wounds from the inside out. Quite an impressive regenerative power." Thobari mutters, clearly annoyed.

Nodding my head, I look back at Miharu and holds up a bag. "I went and got you some clothes.

Thobari-san bought you a brand new school uniform." I spoke as the boy looks up at me and then at the nurse as she walks to me.

"It is amazing power. But it's even more amazing you were able to push it back. Riley-chan." She smiles at me, I blush and look to the side before shrugging.

"Anybody could of done it." I whispered shyly before gasping "Oh, she's a ninja too! Isn't that cool?"

Miharu looks down, smiling softly and looks back up at me, he suddenly stares blankly "Did….D-Did I hurt you?" He asks, eyeing my shirt.

Blinking, I look down at my blood stained shirt, smiling at him, I shake my head "No. Don't worry. You bled out after Thobari-san pulled the sword from you." I explained as Miharu nods.

"I'm glad.." He mutters before turning to look at Thobari as he steps up and holds out a peace of paper.

"Rokujo. For now, don't worry about the small stuff. Join the nindo club right this minute." He said and pouts when the boy snaps his head away from him blankly.

I yelp as suddenly, I was being dragged out the gates, looking back at Thobari. I could seem him and Kouichi standing in the window, looking down at us "LISTEN!"

"Whoa. Your fast.." I smile at him. I catch the small smile on Miharu's face as his hand slides down my wrist to my hand and wiggles his fingers between mine.

~#~#~

I sigh and lean back against the wall. I eye Thobari, he had easily caught up with us and managed to drag us to the school. He had given me a school uniform to change into. It was a simple long, knee length black skirt (I wouldn't wear the thigh one) with a light purple shirt and an unbuttoned white cotton shirt, Miharu had decided to change as well.

We now stared at Thobari as he rapped his fingers with a cigarette in his mouth "Inside of you, Miharu, is hidden something that was created long ago by a certain ninja. It's the highest arcane of ninjutsu; the writing of the Shinrabasho'. Although it's called writing it isn't written down with ink on paper. Instead the means to control creation had been fused into your body as data." He spoke, leaning back against his chair.

"Such a large amount of wisdom is tricky to handle. First, it is difficult for the writing to be accepted by the body. The number of humans who have been able to construct and activate it as a jutsu is close to zero." Thobari spoke in a serious tone. Funny how everything is serious but Miharu "Records have also indicated that there were previous owners who tried to activate it by force. The flow of data became unbearable and their brains exploded. Although it is dangerous, to be sure, I don't think Rokujo has the ability to activate it now.."

The man suddenly takes a large breath and looks at me, "This is just what I believe. He could of activated it and if you didn't stop him, Rokujo's brain could have exploded." He said, causing me to freeze and stare at the man, is he saying that…that I saved Miharu? "You saved his live, Danforth."

Yes. Yes he is.

"But," Miharu suddenly gets to his feet, "why is it in me?" He asks as he places his hand onto his chest. "Kumohira-sensei. I don't really care about this stuff. So just remove it. I don't need it, nor do I want it."

Kouichi nods in agreement. "He's right. It might be impossible to take it out all at once, but if we did it little by little.."

_**"I told you to leave the small stuff for later, brats!"**_

I giggle at their expressions. This is one of the reasons why love Thobari so much. He can easily effect them, he just doesn't know it. Hehe, so funny.

Sweat-Dropping, I giggle again as Thobari places his hand on his chin, almost dozing off. Kouichi steps forward and wakes him back up "Huh? Oh right. The reason why ninja still exist in this era is because of the diplomacy of the villages continues to revolve around the Hijutsu. Anyways, the one we should particularly look out for is the Iga Village. They're apparently connected to the birth of the Hijutsu. Even today an independent group from there called the 'Kairoushuhu' is putting a lot of effort in studying the Hijutsu."

The man rubs the back of his neck and breaths softly before he continues. "Accompanied by thousands of genin, like the one we just met, they have gained great influence within the Nabari world. I don't know what they want the shinrabarnsho for, but they won't simply overlook an opportunity like this."

Thobari"s eyes flash and he points at Miharu. "And now the writing that describes how to activate this illusionary jutsu is inside the one called Rokujo Miharu. In other words, as long as you posses the 'Joker' the others will continue to come after you!"

Miharu doesn't even look surprised, he just stares blankly at the man in front of him.

Sighing Thobari pushes himself up. "Listen Rokujo. First study Ninjutsu under me. I'll teach you how to use ninju, how to use the five-element's as jutsus and taijutsu. Even how to handle a situation where you're cornered by the enemy." He says, placing his hands onto Miharu's shoulders "You must never give the Hijutsu to the others. Also, you must never give yourself to the Hijutsu. But with Riley around, I doubt that would happen." He mutters, sliding his eye over to me.

I blink and blush, looking away from him. Stupid old man, and I said I liked him.

Chuckling, Thobari turns back to look at Miharu. "This marks the end of your indifferent lifestyle. You are more powerful then anyone. You will stand at the top of the world of Nabari."

"Become the ruler of Nabrai!"

So much effect into one sentences.

Suddenly Thobari was holding a dummy, not Miharu "Whoa. He really does have the qualities. If he can prolong the escape jutsu, it'll be quite a useful skill.." He mutters, eyeing the dummy. Smiling slightly, I turn and quickly exit the room, knowing Miharu must of started home.

As I walked out the building, I turn back at stare at it. I wonder when I can go home? If I can go home that is. I never signed up for this.

"Hey. Come on."

Jumping, I turn and surprisingly saw Miharu leaning against the outer wall of the school. I just stare at him causing the boy rise an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Huh?" I blink and blush looking down. "I just didn't expect you to wait for me.."

The boy smiles slightly "Alright, then next time I won't." He says and turns to walk down a street. I blink as I noticed the bat wings, horns and tail. Smiling slightly, I speed after him and quickly grab his hand."So? What are you going to do?"

Miharu looks at me and then the night sky "I won't get involved. That's what I would like, anyway." He mutters before making us slow to a stop, looking back at me he continues, "Even when I decide that. They still come."

Blinking, I turn my head slightly and stare at the ninja, their arms in bandages "Geez, these guys just don't give up, do they?"

I gasp as Miharu was suddenly ripped from my hand and thrown. "Miharu!" I call and move to run up to him, only to have one of the ninja's grab me and pull me back.

"Where's your bodyguard princess?" The man in the black ninja outfit asks, standing in front of Miharu.

Now, you'd think Miharu would say something smart and clever, right? Well, I see bat wings, I see horns, I see the devil tail, I see Miharu not being smart. "Hey mister. Isn't that embarrassing? That ninja look?"

"It certainly does make us stand out.." The other ninja's think, as the other yells out 'shut up' I couldn't help but giggle. I am relived that the ninja holding me didn't batter me for laughing, must be my lucky day. I haven't been hurt….yet.

Gasping, I watch as Miharu tries to fight back but keeps getting kicked and punched, he falls back down and groans, holding his shoulder "Hey. What's wrong? You're a lot weaker now."

I yelp when I'm suddenly pushed towards Miharu. I quickly fall to my knees and help him onto his own knees before I look up at them.

Suddenly the head ninja, the one with the headbands, kicks Miharu down from my arms and onto the ground "Hey. Don't kill him. It's pointless to present him to our chief if he's dead." He snaps at the dude in black who growls and rolls his eyes.

"Miharu." I gasp and quickly hold him close again, feeling a kick hit me in the back. Okay, so I'm not so lucky as I thought.

"I know that." The dude in black snaps back.

The head ninja, held his sword above us. "But, I've gotta thank him for messing up my arm-" He began and raises it high "He won't die if I slice up his face a bit."

Just as he was bring the sword down, I turned and hide my face in Miharu's hair, I felt him lean into me again when suddenly we hear the sound of something slicing at flesh. We both slowly looked up to see knife in the ninja's shoulder "If the situation is highly in your favour you should retreat immediately. This is an essential lesson for every ninja, or have you forgotten?"

I smile brightly, the side of my face hurting a little. "Thobari-san." He had blocked the attack on Miharu.

The man glares at the ninja and suddenly pulls the knife out, making the ninja cry and fall back in pain "Don't get too close to my cute student couple!"

I slowly help Miharu stand. He almost falls back down, causing my arms to tighten around him. Whoa, is it just me or has Miharu got heavier? Suddenly the other lets out a gasp. Turning my head, I stare blankly as Thobari was suddenly grabbed by his neck.

"If you're a ninja, you should know not to get caught from behind!" The ninja yells loudly before he blinks as Thobari suddenly disappears in a ball of smoke, the ninja's hand twitching in confusion.

I notice Thobari appear behind the man and chuckle. "Go back and tell this to your chief." He growls, punching the ninja and throwing him into a tree.

"We won't hand over Rokujo!"

~#~#~

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, leaning against a wall. I watch as the boy blinks and looks at his bruised arms before he nods his head.

Suddenly, Miharu is grabbed by his shirt and pulled a few feet of the ground, looking up at Thobari. "Do you understand your position now?" He growls and sighs at Miharu's blank expression.

Miharu slowly raises his hand and pushes Thobari's hands from him "Why did you get hurt for me? Senpai?" He asks, looking to the side "Just stop. It isn't you problem."

I sigh and push myself from the wall, I watch as Miharu begins to walk away "Miharu.." I mumble slowly, looking to the side.

Suddenly Thobari chuckles and pulls the boy back, he dips his thumb into his blood and makes a old sign onto Miharu's forehead "I am Kumohira Thobari Duranadal. A ninja of the banten village. On the surface world, I am a lecturer on English conversation at Banten middle school." He speaks before kneeling down in front of Miharu "Until you become the kind of Nabari and close the curtains of history on the fight for Hijutsu. I swear upon my nindo that you will have my complete loyalty and protection."

"I shall form a contract with you." Thobari spoke softly "That is my nindo. My ninja way!"

Smiling, I push myself from the wall. I suddenly shiver and wrap my arms around myself.

"Oh. I just had a Naruto Uzumaki moment."

* * *

_**So. What do you think? Was it good? Did yah like it XD**_

_**I hope you'll read the next chapter. Review soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"You're the new girl?"

Growling softly, I bite back a snobby remark. Ever since Miharu took me to this school, the little demon had wandered off to hide from Thobari. So many different students have been playing with my hair, tugging on it, commenting on the colour, some even pulled at my skirt.

Blushing brightly, as I'm cornered up against a wall, looking at the different students, I mumble a few more words. Stupid assie students.

"Ohhhh stripy panties."

Blushing even brighter, my face turns a bright red colour. I spin around, my hands against the back of my skirt and stare at the person who had somehow gotten behind me. Wasn't I up against a wall a moment before?

"Y-You pervert!" I squeal loudly, looking at the boy who smiles at me.

He steps forward and pokes my forehead. "The new girl likes stripy underwear." He teases. Shivering, I growl, my body moving on it's own as I raise my leg and knee the boy right where the sun don't shine.

"Shannaro!" I smile brightly, watching the boy fall to his knees, hands pressed between his legs. Thank you Sakura Haruno for teaching me that move. That pink headed bimbo actually had same good tactics. Hmm, I wonder if my inner fangirl is like hers? Hehe~ SHANNARO!

"T-The new girl," A few whispers echo around when suddenly a girl a little taller than me walks forward, her face blank before she suddenly grins widely, "is awesome!" She yells loudly, placing her hand onto my red locks and ruffles them.

Smiling slightly, I look to the side and stare blankly at her in confusion. "Huh?"

The girl laughs, she has straight long black hair, that frames her light orange eyes. In fact she looks a little like Hinata Hyuuga.

What? I'm having a Naruto day, big deal. Get over it.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She smiles even brighter, if possible. It's funny, she looks almost like a copy of Hinata Hyuuga, but her personality, is the opposite of her's. Suddenly the girl's hand reaches out. "My name is Ai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blinking a little more, I smile and shakes her hand. "Riley."

Ai's eyebrows bounce a little and she tilts her head "Riley? Isn't that an English name?" She ask. Oh she's good. Nodding my head I explain to her that I'm from Brighton, and that I'm staying with the Rokujo family, who I found out was actually quite famous around the school. Apparently Miharu gets at least two confessions a month.

I wonder why he never, well, went on a date. In the show and books, Miharu wanted love. So if it's being handed to him on a sliver platter, why doesn't he jump at it?

Shrugging, I followed Ai around. She is being so kind to show me around the school, since my last guide has ditched me. Miharu came to school covered in bandages, I wonder if that's another reason? Hmm? I have one bandage wrapped around my stomach, Granny had come in last night to see me having trouble with my back. When she looked it turned out that when I was kicked by the ninja, he had left a nice, purple bruise.

I've took extra care to make sure Miharu doesn't see.

Ai led me down another hallway before she suddenly stops to see a bunch of students leaving a room. Peeking out from behind her, hey, she's taller then me, I watch as many dark headed students pout as they are kicked out of the class. They complain that they want to stay, but are told to head to class since homeroom is about to start. Hm~ I wonder who's my homeroom, I really should look at my timetable. I tried earlier, but it was just a bunch of symbols I can't read, and my bitch of a Chobits phone wouldn't help. That bitch, she must be on her phone period.

"As for you. Are you studying your ninjutsu properly?" A voice asks and I laugh as I watch a certain bandaged demon try to walk after his fellow students, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt. I watch as he glares at the wall as if it's the walls fault.

Walking forward a couple of steps, I giggle. "Miharu-chan. What did the wall ever do to you?" I ask innocently, walking in front of the boy.

Said boy looks up and stares blankly. "Riley. I told you not to call me that." He mutters, walking back into the classroom. Smiling brightly, I wave at the stunned Ai and follow after them.

"But Miharu-chan~" I whine, closing the door behind me. "It's so cute~." I squeal softly.

Thobari chuckles, as he pulls a book off a shelf. "You two act like a married couple." He says shaking his head before staring wide eyed when Miharu glares and snatches the book.

The dark head boy opens the book. "Kirigakrure No Jutsu!" He reads. Taking a deep breath, the boy closes his eyes a little and begins to read. I watch in awe as flowers start to bloom and pink bubbles appear around him. "Upon producing fog from you exhalations you are transported to a more humid area. Unlike the Konohagure and the Tsuchigaure, it is a user-friendly five-element jutsu where one does not need to select a time or place."

"Miharu-chan. You sound so pretty." I tease, hands on cheeks and wiggling a little while Thobari claps his hands joyfully.

"You put a lot of feeling into your reading.." He says before freezing, his eyes twitch and he suddenly yells at Kouichi, who I just noticed was standing quietly. "Don't encourage him!"

Said frosty headed boy leans back, eyes wide as he shakes softly. "W-Why me.." He whimpers.

Giggling, I turn back to Miharu and tease him more, "But Miharu-chan~." I smile at him, ignoring the look he gives me. Laughing more, I lean forward. "You read so pretty. Just like a girl."

Miharu's eyes narrow, as he lets out a puff of air "Riley." He whines softly, small bat like wings appear and his eyes tear ups "Please stop bullying me."

Blinking, I grin and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him tightly against me. "Awww! Your definitely like a little girl!" I squeal, feeling Miharu place his hands onto my shoulders and muffle something.

"Riley!" He whines when suddenly a big thump echoes above us, and I watch in amazement as a young girl leaps from the roof. She was definitely taller then me, I wonder if maybe she's older as well. Suddenly the girl turns around.

Raimei.

This girl has two long pig-tails, and narrowing my eyes I see a small flash of yellow. In her hand is a sword that is wrapped up in a covering. The girl lets out a scream as she charges at Kouichi who ducks her attack ."Shinrabarnsho! I've come to judge you!"

Kouichi lets out yelp as he jumps out of the way of another attack. "Uh. It's not me!" He shrieks. "Behind you." He says, nodding to me and Miharu, I then notice I still have my arms around the boy.

Grinning, I swing the boy around to Raimei. "This is him. Miharu-chan!"

Miharu twitches at the name, but looks at the girl who is suddenly in his face. Her eyes grow wide. "This guy is the Shinrabsnso? He's too thin! He's too weak!"

Miharu groans and rubs his ears. "She's too loud.." He mutters softly, leaning away from her hands.

Smiling I walk to Kouichi and check on him. "You alright, Frosty?" I ask, leaning down.

The boy looks up at me, smiling softly and nods. Standing up straight he says. "I'm fine. Thanks Riley." He's gotten used to my nicknames for everyone. Kouichi is Frosty, Miharu has chan added, hehe, chan is for girls.

"Shimizu." Thobari spoke, as he walks towards the girl "Did you come all the way from Tokyo?" he asks, eyeing the small girl who looks up brightly and nods.

"Ah. Long time no see. Thobari-sensei!" She squeals loudly.

Kouichi steps forward, looking at the man. "Do you know each other?" He asks.

Miharu walks to me, his eyes on Raimiei's feet "She's wearing shoes on the floor.." He mumbles softly, titling his head, emotionless. Giggling, I turn my head from the boy.

"I met her at a middle school in Tokyo while I was on a short business trip. She's from a long family line of Fuuma Nin, that still have a remarkable amount of influence in Kanto." Thobari explained to us, his eyes flashing softly.

Raimei walks forward, pulling her covered sword from her back. "But I have a policy not to use pretty things like ninjutsu. What I believe in above all else is my skill and this sword." She says and begins to untie the covering, taking it off to show a samurai sword. She then holds the sword out, her plain hair fluttering around.

"I am Shimizu Raimei. And I am A Samurai!"

I smile in awe, I always liked Raimei. In fact she was one of my favourite female characters, like a blonde headed TenTen.

"Huh?"

Frosty chuckles, as he steps forward and looks at the girl "Ah. If you're expecting a reaction from him, you won't get one."

Miharu tilts his head and he turns to look at me "She's dirtying up the floor.." He mumbles softly. I smile at him and laugh, shaking my head. He's still going on about the fact she's wearing shoes to school. in school in Japan, students aren't allowed to wear shoes. How strange.

"Is that all?" Thobari asks, holding his arms out in front of me and Miharu.

Seeing this Raimei laughs, she places her hand on her hip and shakes her head, making her hair bounce around. "Don't worry. I didn't come here to kill him. Besides I'm going back home soon."

She grins and suddenly points dramatically at the boy. "I came to see for myself what kind of human, the key to the world of Nabari is. Whether or not you are dependable enough as the owner of the Hijutsu. I will judge your competence with my own eyes.

Miharu only stares at the girl, his expression blank, similar to Shikamaru. Hehe~ He threw a Shikamaru!

"Oh dear. This won't go down well."

~#~#~

I pout and tug on the really short t-shirt. I really, really hate Japanese P.E uniforms. Unlike the boys, who have a long, high collar polo shirt and long shorts that reach their knees, the girls have a white shirt that reaches mid-thigh and swim suit like clothing on underneath and _nothing else_.

Tugging on the shirt again, I look around the hall. It is filled with boys and girls, all dressed in their school P.E uniforms. Boys are on one side of the hall playing basketball, while the girl are on the other, playing volleyball.

Me, being the wo_nderful _player I am, have been pushed to the sidelines to watch both games in my despair.

"If you keep tugging on it like that. You'll rip it." A voice suddenly said. Jumping I look at the short, emotionless kid,.I sweat-drop and blush brightly when a pair of familiar wings pop out of his back "Not that I would mind, of course."

Blushing brighter, I suddenly have the urge to whack him silly "Miharu-chan! You pervert. Well I never! I would never thought to peg you as one. Ero-chan.!"

Miharu almost blushes as everyone turns around to look at him. I had made extra sure to say that loud. The boy rubbed his face. "Oh god. Please, don't start calling me that."

"Why? Ero-chan?" I asked innocently, titling my head. "I think that suits you very well!"

Miharu simply shakes his head and walks out to the basketball game. I grin and notice Raimei standing to the side lines, becoming BFF's with the wall. Smiling I walk over to her. "Raimei, right?" I ask, stopping next to her and watch as the girl jumps and looks at me.

"Hai. You never told me your name. I just know you're very important to Thobari-Senpai." She says, looking at me. She smiles softly, oh, she's trying to make friends.

Grinning, I make the peace sign. "Well. I did stop the H-Hijutsu from blowing up Ero-chan's brain!" I explain and notice her confused stare. "I have nicknames for the boys. Kouichi is Frosty-chan and Miharu was simply Miharu-chan. But I changed it to Ero-chan. It suits him much better, nee?"

Raimei blinks, she stares at me for a few seconds before laughing. "Oh I see. But I can't see how Rokujo is an Ero(Pervert) he's just _standing _there." She growls and points at the boy.

Turning around, I grin goofily at the boy as he walks across the hall emotionlessly. "Once you get to know him. His true nature will show." I explain watching the boy once again, who is looking over at us.

"I can hear you, you know!"

Grinning wider as Raimei looks in surprise at the fact that he could hear us from all the way over there. I waved. "Well. I said it out loud didn't I?"

Miharu rolls his eyes and snorts, Raimei lets out a loud shriek. "He isn't doing anything!" She screams, watching the boy slip between to other boy.

"This is my true power." He calls back to us. It's amazing that he can sound so emotionless when he calls, granted it wasn't too loud, but still.

Smiling, I made two circles with my fingers "Aye. The power to be ignored!"

Miharu smirks "I wish!" He said before blinking when the basket ball was thrown at him. The boy catches it easily and looks at his team players. "Rokujo Shoot!"

I watch amused, knowing what will happen next. In fact, I remember the manga version as well as the anime version of this part, it's one of my favourites. Humming, I watch as the other team blocks him, the boy pouts cutely, his cheeks turning a light pink, making the other team freeze, the boy quickly zips past them, dribbling the ball before shooting easily.

"All right! You did it again Rokujo!"

"My-My conscience wouldn't let me.." The other team mate pouts leaning over while one of the other players pats him.

Raimei blinks, her eyes wide and mouth hanging. "What a crafty guy…"

Giggling, I walk towards Miharu. "Ero-chan. How did you do that? Suddenly go all cute."

The boy looks at me and pouts at the nickname. "Don't call me that." He grumbles under his breath.

"Well. All you do is think of something that you like, I guess that's how I do it.."

Blinking, I look to the side and close my eyes. After a few second I reopened them and put the best pout I could muster on my face. "How's this?"

Miharu doesn't answer, he just stares at me blankly before he slowly and barely heard. "T-That's good."

Grinning widely, I spin around and rush back to Raimei. Noticing Kouichi was standing with her, waving my hand I run back over to them. "Rai-chan! Frosty-chan. Lookie what I can do! Ero-chan taught me."

Miharu sighs and pouts. "Ero-chan…seriously?"

~#~#~

Whining, I rest my head against my desk. Geez who knew that Thobari is so boring in class. He's like a complete different person in lesson. Pouting, I look out the window. I sat next to Kouichi, Miharu sat right at the front, he looks even more bored then me, but then again, he's always has that expression.

"Raimei's up to something.." Kouichi whispers to me. Blinking, I let out a soft groan and look back, standing behind us, right in between our desk was the blonde head girl.

"Frosty-chan. You need to relax. Rai-chan won't do anything in here, there's too many people around." I smile at him, watching as the light flashes across his glasses.

Kouichi pushes his glasses up his nose and sighs. "Must you call me that, Riley?"

Grinning widely, I nod. "Of course. Everyone needs a cool and classy nickname."

"Okay. Talk amongst yourselves." Thobari mutters, after putting the task on the board and moves to sit in in his chair. I watched as he drops of to sleep.

"So lazy." I mutter before both me and Kouichi let out yelps along with the other students when three pencils shoot past us, from in-between us and embed themselves in Miharu's desk. He just moved his head to the side when the they shot at his desk.

The boy slowly turns his head back and stares at this desk. His eyes swipe from side to side before he stares at the pencils blankly and after a little while his eyes grow wide. "Whoa."

"H-He's too slow!" Raimei gasped, shaking her head.

Kouichi gave me a look and I blush before shrugging innocently "Hey. I can be wrong yah know. I'm not a genius."

"I don't believe this.." Raimei gasps as the school bell rings around us, she stomps straight towards Miharu, Kouichi and I walk behind her. "Why can't you be more self-conscious? That thing living inside you has the power to swallow your life and everything in this world!" She shrieked.

I watched as Raimei slams her hands on his desk "Is it all right to act like that when you don't even know what kind of enemies will attack you? Have you never thought of a way to protect yourself so no one can abuse you?"

Miharu rolls his eyes and places his head into his hand. "The power to do anything I want.." after a few seconds he looks up at Raimei with the sin look. "Even you want me, don't you?"

Oh dear, this will end bad. Stepping forward, I place myself in between the two, right before Raimei jumps to strangle the little demon. I look at Miharu with the look he taught me. "Ero-chan. You pervert, you're a player too now. How could you! I'm so hurt." I sniff, putting my hands onto my chest, teasing him.

Miharu just stares, his cheek a soft pink colour while Raimei can't help but giggle, Kouichi has a simple smile on his. Yosh, everything is once again peaceful.

Peaceful! Peaceful!

~#~#~

Laughing, I look at Kouichi and raise my eyebrow. "You did what?" I asked in disbelief. This wasn't in the manga or the anime.

The boy flushes and looks down shyly. "I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident." He muttered, looking to the side. It was lunch time, and we sat on an empty table, opposite each other.

Grinning widely, I watch as the boy taps his fingers on the table "She came out of no were. I didn't mean to drop it all over her head."

Giggling, my face flushes. Oh god. I never thought Frosty-chan would do something like that.

Apparently he had science last lesson. He worked on this liquid that's supposed to turn somebody's hair another colour, like hair die only they don't have it here. Anyway, Kouichi had accidentally dropped his on top of a female in his class, turning her hair pitch black hair to dark green.

I look over my shoulder to see the green headed girl as she glared at Kouichi and huffed, while the boy flushes again and looks down making a small 'Aww'.

"Here." Looking up in surprise, I blink and take the small package from Miharu's hands. The boy then preceded to sit down next to me, I expect him to take out another package, but instead he pulls out an orange box.

Blinking once again, I place the box onto the table and lifted the lid to see a perfectly made Okonomiyaki, pouting I eye the boy. "Did you make this for me? Or did you make this to rub it in my face?" When we got back last night, Granny had us in the restaurant and once again, my bloody Okonomiyaki just ignored me.

Miharu let out a small sound and suddenly a big, dark and twisted grin slipped onto his face, the boy didn't say anything, only moved to open his juice box.

My eyes widen slightly and I pout more at the chibi bat wings. "Bastard." I grumble, looking back at the food and narrowed my eyes. I bite back the joy I felt from seeing the small flashes of colour, yup.

That's still my little secret. I see no need to tell them that I'm colour blind.

Kouichi chuckles and shakes his head before he pulls out his own lunch, he then looks at Miharu and stares wide eyed. "Why can't you be more concerned about eating?"

Giggling at the frosty headed boy, I scoop at the food and begin to nip at it, while Kouichi groans when Miharu ignored him. "You need good nutrition in order to grow. Are you listening?"

Huh? Looking at the boy, I notice that he is watching a certain blonde headed girl stomp out of the room. It looks like she just had an augment with Thobari.

~#~#~

I stare at the boy, my eyes slipping down to our joined hands and back up to the raven headed boy. Miharu looks focused, as he gently pulls me along to the classroom.

"Mish Mosh." He greets, pushing the door open and stepping in. Peeking out from behind him, I laugh at Thobari's shocked face.

The man's eyes widen. "A-Amazing. You came here all by yourself!" He gasps, Miharu had been avoiding him and Kouichi at the end of the day, hiding out in places. Me, well, I've been coming here, but when I notice Miharu not here, Tobari and Kouichi would go on a search mission.

As soon as I'm separated from the two, Miharu would appear from nowhere and drag me back to the restaurant, so yeah. I'm surprised also.

Thobari crosses his arms and smiles "So you've _finally_become motivated Rokujo?"

"I'm able to do the Kirigakure no jutsu now. I want to show it to you right away." Miharu speaks with a wide and clear smile, his cheeks light pink giving off the cuteness effect.

I scowl and roll my eyes. "More like show off." I mutter under my breath and suddenly felt a gentle tug from my hand. Looking at Miharu, I sweat-drop as I note the chibi devil objects poking out from his body.

See, I knew it. His definitely takes after the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi. Acts all cute and cuddly but really is a bitch. And don't you dare fight with me on this, underneath all the fluff, Kyuubi is a big fat softy. Bwhahaha.

"Okay. Give it a shot."

Tugging my hand from his I step back and watch as Miharu breaths deeply and began to make hand signs. Whoa. His slow.

Suddenly a ball of air gushed around him and smoke appeared, fogging up everyone's eye sight. I faintly heard Kouichi. "He was able to create this much fog with just one exhalation."

Raising my arms, I narrow my eyes and try to see through the fog when suddenly a hand grabs

my arm. I am twirled around and my legs move along with whoever has grabbed me. The next thing I know, I am running down the school hallways.

Blinking the fog from my eyes, I stare at the back of Miharu's head before laughing. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Thobari to teach you that one first." I smile as we turn to leave the school, noticing the faint smirk on Miharu's face.

Oh, so he _is_enjoying this.

~#~#~

"Okay.." I mutter, looking to the side. Miharu has dragged me up onto a small cliff, he glances back at me and smilea.

"She obviously doesn't trust me."

Rolling my eyes, I mutter softly "Well duh. You are the Hijutsu." I whisper before shaking my head and looking the green eyed boy in the eye "And you think _this_will?"

Miharu nods.

God. He is so naïve sometimes.

Suddenly I hear the soft cry of a certain girl; she was coming closer. Miharu notices too and stands at the edge, holding his arms out and smiling at me one last time. "You worry too much, Riley. Keep

worrying and you'll lose that red hair of yours."

Blushing, I suddenly feel the need to protect my hair.

Sighing, I look down at the small cat and hold my arms out. "Come on, Shiratama. We need to hide so Ero-chan can perform." I grin, speaking baby to the cat who meowed, leaping into my arms.

Looking at Miharu, I grin even more at the annoyed look.

"We'll be going now." I state and turn around, looking back at him one last time as I smile and begin to run down the steps. Knowing Raimei will be coming back up.

Looking down at Shiratama and I grin and rub his face "Your so cute~ Shira-chan!"

"Meow!"

Looking back, I can see the faint outline of Miharu, grinning, I raise my hand and wave.

"Good Luck Ero-chan!"

Oh dear, he is glairing at me again. Well, that isn't healthy.

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 5

My mouth hung open slightly as I leaned against the wall, my eyes half lidded.

"Why can't we go to Fuuma?" Raimei's voice shrieked.

"I don't want to drag other Ninjas into this!" Snaps Thobari, voice sounding annoyed.

Hmm, slowly opening my eyes, I almost bust out laughing. Miharu is standing there with each of his arms being held up by Thobari and Raimei. Miharu does not looked pleased.

"Sensei. Don't you trust me, Shimizu Raimei of Fuuma?" Raimei cried out, finally letting go of Miharu's arm and placing it onto her hip. She glares at the older man.

Thobari leans back and hisses."I didn't say that."

"Well you could of."

Raimei stomps her foot. "Then, let Miharu meet with Fuuma Kotarou!"

"You know. You should actually ask if he wants to meet him."

Thobari groans, as he shakes his head "If lord Fuuma would give us a hand, we would be more than grateful. However, I don't want Rokujo to leave Banten."

"You mean. You don't want to leave Banten."

Raimei shrieks again and points her finger at him dramatically, this really is becoming more popular isn't it? "If you keep Miharu here, you won't find the way to extract the secret power from him. Kotarou is extremely knowledgeable and powerful in nindo. Instead of depending on the not-so-reliable sensei, we should hear what Kotarou thinks."

"She has a point."

Thobari groans and lets go of Miharu's arm, making Raimei blink. "So I can?" The older man suddenly glares at her "Riley. Must you do that? You don't even know Fuuma Kotarou, why are you agreeing with Raimei?"

Blinking, I pale and look to the side. "Crap, I was speaking out loud?"

The man shakes his head and looks back at Raimei. "But he must have a bodyguard with him!"

Again with the pointing?

"I want to go too!" Kouichi adds in, finally speaking.

Smiling brightly, I push myself from the wall and begin to walk away, I walk past Miharu and grin. "Great. I'll tell Granny her loveable Grandson will be leaving for awhile…" I say.

I'll get the whole house to myself. Granny goes out playing poker on Saturdays.

Suddenly Miharu grabs my arm and pulls me back, pointing at me. "I'll go if Riley goes."

I pout and growl as everyone turns to look at me, glaring at the boy. "I hate you." Miharu simply smiles, using his cuteness effect on me, but I glare harder.

"No seriously. I really, really hate you."

"Nee? I love you too."

~#~#~

I stare blankly at Miharu. We walk among the station looking for the others. Granny had insisted we dress like Tokyoers. She had pulled out these really strange pieces of clothing, which I stared blankly at. They were a pair of matching unbuttoned shirts that had strange flower designs, two Japanese shirts one blue and the other red with a pair of tiger like shorts and skirt.

You can probably guess who wore what, right? Miharu wore the skirt. HAHAHAHAHA.

No, not laughing? Okay then. I wore the skirt.

"Yo." Miharu mutters as we stop by the three. All of them look at us as if we were crazy. Kouichi and Raimei basically trid to turn tail and run away.

"Gha. Miharu. I can't bear to stand next to you. But Riley-chan. I thought you had some fashion sense." Raimei screams loudly, pointing at me. Oh, did I mention that Miharu wore a hat and I had different coloured ribbons in my hair?

"D-Don't come near me!" Kouichi yelled, pushing Miharu back when the boy steps towards him.

Looking to the side, I noticed Thobari has his phone out. "Chef Rokujo. Your young couple's taste is very unique."

Hey. I already stated I have no fashion sense. Apparently, Miharu doesn't either.

"Riley-chan. Come with me!" Raimei yells, grabbing my arm and hurling me onto the train. Looking back, I notice Kouichi dragging Miharu into the males bathroom just as Raimei hurls me into the females.

"Thank you." I smiled shyly, looking at the girl once I unlatch the bathroom door and step out. The girl was leaning against the wall, she smiles at me and nods pushing herself up.

Her eyes scan me before laughing. "You look good in that."

Blushing, I looked down. Raimei had lent me some of her packed clothes. It was a simple, elbow length blue shirt that had light pink buckles going down the front, it was in the style of a Japanese shirt. Long white sleeves were attached underneath with a matching, knee length skirt.

"Thanks." I smile, tugging on the white skirt as I follow her towards a booth, looking in I smiled slightly. Miharu had changed, he was now in knee length pair of fitted jeans with a light blue zip up hoodie that had two white strips up both arms. The boy lifts his hands and I giggle as his sleeves fall over his small girl like hands. "Kouichi your taste isn't that bad." He said, ignorantly.

Walking towards them, I notice that the clothing that Raimei had lent me was a little big, but I like baggy clothes.

Kouichi smiles as Raimei lets out a sigh of relief. I sit down next to the window and peek out. Miharu takes the set next to me, playing with his sleeves.

Suddenly Thobari appears in the window, tapping gently "Be careful on your way. Please send my regards to lord Fuuma."

Kouchi nods. "Sure. No problem." He says before freezing. We all stare at the man blankly, before Kouchi rips open the door. "SENSEI, WHY AREN'T YOU ON BOARD?"

Thobari tilts his head. "I changed my mind. I will leave Rokujo in your care."

Kouchi's eyes widen. "You gotta be kidding."

Raimei suddenly leaps over him and grabs Thobari. "Why won't you come?"

The man groans and wiggles his arm. "Let go. I'm heading home!".

Sighing, I looked back and smile at the conductor who was glaring at us. Looking back at the others, I hiss. "Hurry up! The conductor is getting mad!"

Thobari shakes his head. "I-I can't….I can't ride the public transportations." He mutters before his eyes darken at us. "Because it's too dangerous. I am not going to sit inside a big piece of metal going 400 MPH! What if we hit something?"

"What If something hits us?" I pipe in, causing Raimei to suddenly grab my shoulder and wiggle me around.

"Riley-chan! Your making it worse."

Thobari glares at me, his eyes twitching. "I've never even ridden a bicycle in my life. Go ahead and laugh. I don't care."

"Okay!" I smile and bust out laughing.

The other female shakes her head as I send Thobari into a emo corner. "You're terrible."

Kouichi swallows and steps forward. "Sensei. You were the one saying Miharu needs bodyguards…I-If you refuse to take the train.."

"How ___would_you get to Tokyo?" I ask, looking at him. I grinned widely, waiting for him to say a line I know he'll say.

"I'd walk!"

I couldn't help myself. I busted into laughter again.

"Hopeless.." Raimei sighs, shaking her head as I hold my stomach, giggling.

"Raimei. Riley." Kouichi said, grabbing Thobari's arm and beginning to pull. We nod and began to push him from the behind. "The bullet train is the safest transportation in Japan."

The older man shakes his head. "What if?…You never know.."

"Sensei you're crazy!" Raimei shrieks.

"It might derail.." Thobari insists, tugging back even more.

"Never!"

Suddenly Miharu walks straight up to Thobari and stares emotionlessly at him. "Listen to me, Kumohira-Sensei."

The man blinks and growls. "No is no. No matter what you say!"

Miharu rolls his eyes and leans up, whispering right into his ear. "The Destination of this train might be hell."

And that was that. Thobari falls over, knocked out.

~#~##

We now all sat in a booth meant to seat five. I was staring blankly at the window with Miharu next to me, Kouichi and Raimei opposite us and Thobari sleeping away on the chair by the door.

Miharu blinks at us and smiles. "Destination Fuuma!"

I could read their faces.

Demon!

It was quiet, looking to the side, I notice Miharu has pulled out a ninja book, Kouichi has his headphones in and Raimei looks really upset. "This doesn't feel like Junior High." She mutters before suddenly throwing her arms into the air, holding a pocky. She is very nice, giving me a couple, with which I end up poking Miharu in the cheek, until he decides to bite it in half with a growl.

"We are all young people. We should be merrier! Then It'll be fun!" Raimei yells brightly. Me, I was still upset that Miharu had bitten all my pocky's in half.

Kouichi gasps and stares blankly at the girl. "Like how?"

Raimei squeals happily and holds up a finger. "Why don't we talk about our love lives?"

Err…Okay then. Miharu? No interest. Poor Kouchi, he had no experience. The boy was basically leaning over in depression. Shrugging, I look up at Raimei. "Why don't you go first?"

"Yeah. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kouichi asks, snapping out of his daze to look at the beauty.

Raimei looks at the boy slyly. "Hitting on me?" She purrs with a smirk.

Kouichi gasps and blushes bright red. "Eh? N-No that's not it?" He squeals, blushing even brighter. "I just think you are very capable and energetic. I admire you wholeheartedly."

"Oh my god." I whispered, eyeing the two. I can't believe it.

"Hmm?" Miharu asks, turning the page of his book without lifting his eyes to see what was going on.

"Kouichi has a crush on Raimei."

"I don't see it."

"That's because your naïve." I mutter and silently add 'and your not paying attention'.

Suddenly Raimei smiles brightly at Kouichi. "Thank you. Too bad you're not my type."

"Ouch." I mutter, watching the heartbroken expression on Kouichi. Aww. Don't give up yet.

"Ah." Suddenly Miharu has our attention. He was showing a picture of a man with long hair in a ponytail and glasses. Don't ask what colour, cause I don't know. The pictures to far away "Is that Fuuma Kotarou?"

Raimei nods and leans forward. "Yep. Writing is his hobby. He wrote nearly the entire Nabari publication of nindo guides. He is an expert in disguise and never shows his real face."

"So that isn't his real face?" I asked, taking the book and looking at it. I narrowed my eyes. Okay I can tell you what colour hair he has, black.

Raimei nods her head. "I only know he works for the culture and science department. He is a very private person."

Kouichi smiles. "But, you seem to know a lot about him."

"That's because my Father is a friend of Kotarou. I saw him a few times when I was little." Raimei sighs, looking down her expression is sad. "If not because of the secret power of omnipotence, he wouldn't reveal himself."

The blonde suddenly turns and pulls out a peace of paper. "He summoned the once disbanded Fuuma Ninjas to gather in Fuuma Village. I am one of them." She says, showing the paper. It wasn't just paper, it was actually a post-card. "The agenda of summoning is classified. But I believe it must be about protecting Miharu."

"We still don't know what's going on in those people's minds." Kouichi gulps, his face pale, as his glasses fall down his nose.

"No. Everyone has a hidden agenda." Raimei mutters, her eyes narrowing at the boy.

Kouichi gulps again, as he plays with his hands. "I…I feel insecure.."

"But, we must endure…" Turning my head, I look at Miharu in surprise that he spoke out. "That is why we are Ninja. Minus Riley of course."

Err. My eyes narrow and I pout "Gee isn't that nice.."

Everyone chuckles, I roll my eyes and turn to look out the window. "Oh. It's raining."

"Hopefully it'll be clear in Kaminagawa." Kouichi mutters before gasping when it suddenly begins to pour down harder.

Smiling, I turn my attention from the rain towards Thobari and tilt my head. "Should we wake him?" I ask blinking my blue eyes at the sleeping man.

"And watch him go crazy?" Miharu adds, I giggle at that statement and shake my head before I poke the boy in the head and turn back to look at the window.

"This will be a long trip." I think, slowly closing my eyes. I feel so tired for some reason, I was so sleepy that I don't feel the pressure lean against my shoulder and the two arms sneak around my arm.

Raimei looks at the two, her eyes twinkling softly with a small smile. She watches as both drift of to sleep. Riley leaning against the window with Miharu resting again her.

"They look so peaceful.."

~#~#~

Soft eyes flutter open and look around in a daze. "Shinyokohama. We have arrived at Shinyokohama. Please don't forget your belongings." Suddenly Thobari snaps up, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Giggling as I watch the man literally run off the train and curl up in a corner rocking back and forth. "I got tricked. I got tricked. Must walk on the way back.."

Kouichi blinks, he smiles and he pulls on his rucksack. "Good timing."

Smiling, I look down at my backpack and slip it on, giggling lightly at the stares I get as I walk after the group. It was awkward when I awoke. I couldn't move my body at all, and when I noticed why, I found myself staring blankly at a pair of emotionless eyes.

Miharu didn't even say a word when he pulled away from me, he stretched out and suddenly decided Thobari need to wake up.

"Riley-chan. You okay?" Raimei asks, walking to me. Her hair bounces as she walked.

Looking at her, I smile brightly and nod. "I'm fine." I hum and rushed after the othesr, the blonde staring before smiling and following us onto the bus, Miharu has made Thobari faint yet again.

"Whoa. The sky is clearing. It's so beautiful." I grin, walking towards a seat away from the others, Raimei suddenly skips after me and sits down. She peers out the window.

"Yeah. The sun always hits it just right up here."

Suddenly the bus stops and Raimei leaps up, she grabs my hand and tugs me along. "We're here." She squeals, pulling me from the bus, the others following. Thobari looks really upset.

"Ah. Riley-chan. I wanted to ask. What's with your backpack?" She asks, pointing at my Vocaloid backpack.

Smiling widely, I shrug. Of course they don't have this kind of stuff here. I guess I'll lie. "I made it. Her name is Miku. Isn't she pretty?"

Raimei nods in awe. "It's so beautiful. You have to make me one."

"Errr…" I stare at her. "Alright." I muttered, I'll figure something out.

Suddenly Miharu pops up by us, looking at the trees "Looks like a forest to me." He mutters, eyeing them, I nod in agreement.

Raimei suddenly palms her forehead. "Miharu? I can understand Riley-chan. She isn't a ninja. But you. Your common knowledge as a ninja is very poor. Almost shameful." She mutters, looking down over a huge cliff and suddenly begins to leap down it at an incredible speed, "If it could be easily detected it wouldn't be a ninja village."

Kouichi nods in agreement and follows after her, leaping from rock to rock, and into the trees that hide everything below. "Fuuma Ninjas take turns casting spells and illusions on the surrounding area to ensure that enemies won't find our home."

"Well. Give it a try." Thobari says, looking at Miharu. "Go slowly."

The boy nods and slowly began to leap from rock to rock, it was amazing. It's like he has always been able to do that. I watched in amazement when Thobari suddenly turns to me and leans down. "Climb aboard, Riley."

Blushing, I make small sign with my hand. "Aye-Aye captain." I grin and slip onto his back, hearing the man make a small groan, I hissed. "Was that a sign of me being heavy?"

Thobari chuckled "If you were heavy. I wouldn't be able to do this."

"What?" I blink before squealing when the man leaped into the air and shoot down after the others. Once he hits the ground, he gently puts me on my feet. My knee shake and my hands wobble, I feel sick. "N-Never…e-ever do that again."

"Follow me closely so you don't get lost. There's a hidden passage within these trees." Raimei says, looking forward as the other two got down.

"Riley? What's the matter?" Miharu asks, walking towards me and poking my shoulder making me whine and almost fall over if the boy hadn't caught me.

"Let's just say, she isn't ready for speed."

Miharu stares at Thobari blankly before taking my hand. "I'll help you." He says before we hear a loud gasp. Looking forward, Raimei looks shocked that the tree's were bent, showing the village.

"Where did the protection spell go?" Thobari asks, running his hand through his hair.

Kouichi slowly begins to walk forward. "All the fog is gone as well."

"Impossible. The spells were broken!" Raimei shrieks, moving to run ahead.

Miharu gently pulls me along, until he suddenly stops and looks to the left. "Watch out." He calls when suddenly bloodied limbs shoot out from the trees.

Kouichi suddenly ducks as a couple of limp bodies fall over him, all dressed smartly in kimonos that had black ring like designs. "Their clothes. They're Fuuma Ninjas!" Raimei yells running towards a softly breathing female. "What happened? I am a Fuuma ninja too."

Raimei picks the woman up as she coughs. "T-There are f-five of them. We c-couldn't fend them off. Wolf…W-Wolf Pack!"

That rings a bell. Looking down, I stare blankly at the ground, I should know what will happen. My head is blank though. Damn it, I've read this scene, seen it in the anime, why can't I remember?

"One of them is a m-monster. He broke the spells.." The woman whispers softly.

Thobari tugs off his jacket "Keep quiet. Let me stop the bleeding." He says, leaning down before gasping. "The body is battered, but the clothes are intact."

The woman suddenly let out a cry. "Please. The scripture of the forbidden spells of Fuuma. Don't let them take it."

Wait.

My eyes grow wide as suddenly two images flash through my head.

Kira Technique and…

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Miharu's hand tightens around mine as we rushed after them. We skid to a stop just in time to see Raimei run at a small group of people, most of them wearing hoods, while one in particular has blonde hair.

Yukimi.

"What. They're multiplying.." The man yells, his eyes turned upwards. "Yoite. I'll leave the rest to you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, my inner fangirl suddenly bursts into life. I felt myself look up and watch in amazement as one of my favourite. Seriously now, one of my favourite characters leaps through the air. Now I've been saying that for most of the other characters. But to be honest, the others are alright, but Yoite is one of the best characters in the series and he is number one in my heart, along side Miharu.

As if reading my thoughts, the boy turns his head slightly and lands in front of the man holding the scroll. He looks at us one last time before pointing at the running boy, who suddenly dropps the scroll, his back bending backwards as he is suddenly ripped in two. Blood splatters everywhere.

Suddenly, a hand covers my face. I felt Miharu's hand grip very tight around my own; it is so tight that I am pretty sure it is turning purple.

When the hand disappears, I see that Yukimi is now holding the scroll and quite pleased with himself. "Fuuma's Kinjutsu-sho. There's no mistaking it."

Another ninja walks behind him. "What does the boss intend to do with Fuuma's Kinjutsu-sho?"

"I dunno. But isn't it necessary so the Shinrabashou can get it?" Yukuimi shrugs, almost like he doesn't even care. Which he probably doesn't.

I eye Yoite. He is so cool, even cooler than on my television.

He is wearing his normal black coat, only not the one from the anime. It is more along the lines of the manga, it is a long puffy black jacket that has a furry ring at the bottom. It puffs out around his knees showing long black jeans, he is wearing his normal gloves with his matching puffy hat. But all in all, I liked this coat a lot better then the other. Not to mention he looks shorter than he did in the manga/anime. Miharu reaches just under my chin, I'd probably reach about Yoite's shoulders, maybe higher.

I watch as the boy steps next to Yukuimi, his eyes hidden from my view with his hat. I like that hat, I really do, but damn is it annoying. "The Shinrabashou's here.." He said, his voice soft and smooth, it was even softer than in the anime. My inner fangirl, who had just came back, lets out a loud squeal while shivering and muttering about how cute he was, if only I could glomp him, but I'm pretty sure he'd use his Kira on me.

How depressing..

"Seriously?"

Yoite nods and breaths softly, he didn't say anything else making Yukuimi guess. It is pretty obvious that it is Miharu, I mean the others are basically standing high and mighty in front of him. "That kid with fixed eyes? Whoa. How did we manage to come across him in a palace like this?"

Thobari is in front of me and Miharu, I guess he was the one who covered our eyes. "Shimizu..Fuuma-dono is.."

Raimei sneers. "If he were here, this wouldn't be happening. I think he just hasn't arrived yet." She hisses and moves to her sword. "Everyone. This guy is..." She begins, but is cut off when Thobari blocks her arm.

"I understand how you feel, but please calm down. You should be able to feel his strength."

Hmm~ If I remember correctly, they try to fight them. Yoite fights back and kicks their asses, I believe he places the fragments in them and then makes a deal with Miharu a little later.

Were the fragments real or not? I can't remember if he made it up or not. But I feel that weird pulling in the back of my head again, the one that screams. 'You know this Bitch!'

"We also have a trump card." Thobari said, loud and mightily. Suddenly, we were being pushed away with incredible speed.

Raimei looks back at him. "Sensei? They shouldn't have been able to get into the village. The ninja with the hat. His voice and face seem childish. He's probably a monster!"

Shit. I remember. Yoite hates being called monster. He probably would of let us go if you didn't say that Raimei. And just as I thought, Yoite's in front of us, pointing out his deadly Kira finger.

"Thanks a lot Raimei." I grunt making the girl look at me blankly.

She eyes me with a frown. "What did I do?"

Rolling my eyes, I gave her look. "Who likes to be called an monster?"

"You saying you don't agree with me?" She yells back over to me, I smile at her and shake my head.

"No ones an monster Raimei. I would of thought you of all people would know that." I sigh and quickly wiggle my hand from Miharu's, ducking into a small opening and leaving the other's while I circle around and watch from the other side. Somehow, Miharu and the other two are now on the roof.

"Stop right there." A ninja yells running after them, Raimei growls and spins around, pulling her sword out and gives them a death glare before slashing through them.

"Whoa, kickass! Could a ninja brandishing that kind of long sword be a samurai?" Yukimi cheers, holding his gun up to shoot at Raimei when she charges at him and attacks, but misses.

Suddenly Miharu summons a weapon, defeating the ninja after him and Kouichi, both Yukuimi and Raimei dodge the attack with wide eyes.

"Did you think I was one of those, sickly, fragile characters?" Miharu smirks as he grabs the weapon once again, his green eyes darkening. "How Naïve."

Raimei lets out a loud scream, her hair spiked up. "Are you trying to kill your friends too?!" She shrieks as Kouichi and Miharu leap down from the roofs next to her. She turns her attention to Yukuimi and holds out her sword ."Don't do that sort of thing with such a kind face. Ninja's fight with their lives. If you want compassion from your opponents, then you should escape from the World of Nabari."

Yukimi groans, rubbing his neck he looks away. "Or rather. This mission doesn't include the capture of the Hijutsu. It's my policy not to put in any effort outside of missions." He mutters, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait! I have something I want to ask-" Raimei begins but was cut of by Kouichi.

"Raimei. You shouldn't stop him."

"That's a good decision four-eyes." Yukimi says making hand signs. "Well then! See you around. Little demon." He says as he begins to transport himself.

"Yoite! We don't need to get the Hijutsu right away, so let's head back."

Blinking, I watch as the three rush off down a pathway. I turned my attention to Yoite and Thobari. Thobari was on his knees holding a knife while Yoite was just standing there. I watched as the man moves to attack Yoite when he turns to leave. I'm slightly worried for Yoite, but then again he is one of the main characters.

My inner fangirl cheers when Yoite dodges the attack. Suddenly, Thobari leans over, his body twitching as Yoite holds his finger out at him. Every time Yoite use's Kira, it shortens his life span, it's the reason why he wears gloves, his skin is tainted black. But if he uses 'KI' a lower technique of Kira, it won't take as much life force from him.

My eyes widen as Yoite shoots him, he used KI to shoot Thobari, his side turning a red colour. Yoite slowly walks up to the man and stares down at him, Thobari still could attack, but Yoite was planning on killing him.

"Wait." I cry, eyes widening when the boy turns to me. He stares with blank eyes and I stare back. I wonder if I could lure him away? Probably not. Gulping, I step forward and eye Thobari, I notice he was barely paying attention. Good. "Y-Yoite?" I mutter making the boy stare harder at me.

"Riley!" A voice calls, blinking, I look up just in time to see Kouichi rush towards me. But Yoite suddenly flicks his hand, making the boy scream, his arm snapped and twisted. Next Raimei tries to attack, but Yoite spins around and kicks her in the stomach, sending her into a building.

Yoite then flips, lightly touching Kouichi's face before he stands away from him. He had placed two fragments in them. I gasp as he stands a little closer to me now, turning to face me when suddenly a familiar weapon shoots through the air, crashing into the building behind us.

I gasp and duck as stone falls from the building. Yoite spins around and points at Miharu, his left eye begins to bleed and the boy falls to his knees holding it tightly, red blood gushing from between his fingers.

"M-Miharu." I cry, running around Yoite towards the boy. Surprisingly, I don't feel my body move, it just does what I want it to. I fall next to Miharu and hold him tightly, as he shakes. He places his shaky hands onto my shoulders, his face looking down, his left eye closed tightly, as blood tears litter down his cheeks.

Looking up, I notice Yoite has his finger right in Thobari's face, his eyes widen. I gasped loudly and I began to sweat. "T-Thobari-San!" I wailed softly, worry fills my head.

Suddenly Miharu shifts. I turn my attention back to the boy and note he;s glaring at Yoite. "Y-You.." Miharu gasps, breathing harshly. "Y-You only have business w-with me right? L-Let sensei and R-Riley go.."

"M-Miharu." I mumble softly as the boy pushes himself up, staggering a little as his arms shake, I notice a small trail of blood running down his finger.

"E-Everyone else has n-nothing to do with this. I'll go to I-Iga village. I'll go anywhere….so …I.." He gasps, flinching in pain. He moves to speak more but Thobari cuts him off with a shaky voice.

"No matter what sort of sacrifice, I can't hand over the Hijutsu. Never! Not to anyone." The man growls, his hands twitching more, he chocks in pain. "Despite that you're saying there is no reason for us to be here. Would it be better if we weren't?"

"I made a contract to never let you die!"

I stare, even though I've read this and watched it, I found myself excited. Whoa. Adrenaline rush.

"Now. Riley." I jump and look at Thobari, the man gave me a serious look. "Take Miharu and get away from here. He'll only listen to you."

I blink and feel my cheeks burn a little, I look up at Miharu and notice the blank expression on his face, gulping, I reach out and grasp the boys hands. Flinching a little when the boy pushes my hand away from his, I stand up on shaky legs and reach for his hand again only this time, gripping it tightly "I-I…No."

I almost smile at the surprised expression on Miharu's face. I almost grin widely when Yoite tilt his head a little, he's interested in our actitons. Awww, that's right, he's never seen love before has he. Forcing a smile, I looked at Thobari "No. I-I won't. It's h-his decision. I'll g-go with what ever h-he decides."

Thobari stares at me and frowns and growls a little. "Go Miharu!"

"No.." Miharu whispers, shaking his head. Yoite peeks out from underneath his hat. Aww. There's those blue eyes I love so much. He reaches out his hand, almost like he was testing us. "Stop it…"

Gently squeezing Miharu's hand, I smile at him and turn to look at Yoite. "Please. Stop.."

It is almost like Yoite is considering it, as his hand slowly moves back. I felt relief when Yoite lifts his foot to turn around when suddenly a loud roar echoes out from behind me and Miharu. We both jump and spin around, just in time to see a glowing yellow, huge cat leap over the fence. It roars again and creeps towards Yoite.

The boy back flips away from the cat, his hat flies of and rolls away. I eye the orange hat, watching it cartwheel away.

The cat leaps forward, landing in front of us. It suddenly bursts into bright, glowing yellow flames before it twirls around into a familiar, long black haired man with glasses. "You didn't think that the magic could possibly be broken down, did you? How worrisome." The man smirks almost in mockery.

Yoite stares at the man emotionlessly, times like this is when I hate my crush. It's so hard to read him, but hey. At least I could tell his hair is the exact same style as it is in the manga and anime.

"You've done a nice job of messing up my garden." The man laughs as suddenly many different ninjas dressed in kimono like clothes, similar to shrine clothing.

"Will you please take your leave now?"

Yoite turns his eyes to the side. He looks across the ground before sighing, I slightly cheer when he couldn't find his hat, I saw where it went. The skinny male sighs again and turns to look at us. "Goodbye." And with that, Yoite was gone.

My inner fan girl cries, falling to her knees dramatically sobbing.

Sighing, I shake my head to clear my thoughts of her. Damn. Why am I such a Yaoi fangirl? Seriously.

Suddenly loud yelling echoes from behind us. Turning my head, I watched as the kimono dressed ninja rushes to gather the injured, turning my head I look in the direction the hat rolled away. Glancing back, I noticed a ninja moving to Miharu.

After a few seconds, I turn around and begin to rush towards the direction the hat had gone when suddenly my arm was gripped. Turning back, I stared down at the short, onyx head boy who stared up at me with a busted eye and a small pout. "R-Riley? Where a-are you going?"

Biting my bottom lip hard, I gulped and glance back at the direction and then back at Miharu. The green eyed boy looks like he's about to cry. Sighing, I gently grasp his hand and smile. "Nowhere. I'll stay with you."

"…Thank you.."

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_

_**I would like to know what you think of it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 7

I smiled softly, gently moving my hands. My cheeks burned softly as I wrap the white bandages around the head of the boy in front of me. I use my other hand to gently put pressure on the eye patch as I tighten the bandages to keep the patch in place.

I glance at the small girl next to me, as she smiles brightly up at me. She has a pair of bright amber eyes that glitter as she watches me, her dark navy hair curled around her neck. The small girl nods her head and chuckles. "Your doing great, Riley-chan. Now just tug a little on the back."

Nodding, I reach my hands forward and tug on the bandages before clipping together. Leaning back, I tilt my head side to side with a smile. "I did it." I mumbled before cheering. "I did it!"

The small girl giggles, clapping her hands together. "Yay!" She smiles brightly.

I grin at her and give her a thumbs up. "Thanks for the help." I smile and turn to look at Miharu. I bite down on my bottom lip at the smile he was giving me. "A-Ano. Is it t-too tight?"

The dark head boy smiled even more, if possible, shaking his head as he turns it slightly. His expression suddenly turned sullen, and turning my own head I look into the room next to us too see Thobari nestled in the bed, hooked up.

"Thobari-san.." I mumble softly and gently squeeze Miharu on the shoulder, the boy reaches up and places his hand on top of mine, giving me a squeeze before standing up.

The nurse who has been attending to Thobari smiles at us. "He'll be fine." She says gently and walks towards us. "The impact that caused a laceration and a fractured skull gave him a concussion and the cut is pretty deep." She explains, turning to the side and gently ruffling Miharu's hair before moving onto my red hair. "But leader was able to save him before his head was crushed. So he narrowly escaped from death. Thanks to you calling out, we quickly understood the situation."

Miharu looks down, his green eyes soft as he gazes at the ground. Suddenly the door slides open. "Juuji-chan. How's everyone's condition?"

The small navy headed girl jumps and turns around. "Leader?" She giggles, clapping her hands together. "The ninja's herbal medicine surpasses even state of the art medical treatment. And also everyone's recovery rate is high so they'll all be fine."

The tall, black headed man smiles and nods in understanding "So." He begins, looking around. "Where's Raimei-san?"

Juuji blinks, she turns towards the window and points out. "She's lucky that she got away with just an abdominal bruise."

Turning, I eye the girl outside out and smile as I walk towards the window and tilt my head. The blonde headed girl was resting against the tree, her long hair hiding her face. "I'm not taking the window. Me no ninja." I chuckle and walk towards the door.

"Na-Na. Riley-chan!" Juuji cries, shaking her arms around furiously "She wants to be left alone."

Grinning, I look back at her. "And I know the best cure for that." I say, skipping out the door, and sliding the it shut behind me. Turning to look at Raimei, I tilt my head and walk towards her. "Rai-chan!"

The blonde jumps and looks up, her eyes sad. "Riley-chan.." She mumbles quietly, her hand picking at the grass next to her.

Smiling, I sat cross legged in front of the blonde. "Rai-chan~" I sing, tilting my head. "What's wrong~"

Raimei looks down, but I saw the faint smile on her face. "Rai-chan. I saw that. You're smiling." I giggle, leaning forward and pinching the girl on the cheeks, pulling her face up a little. "You need to smile again."

The blonde headed girl blinks a little, her eyes tearing up. "You're….You're not mad at me anymore?"

Blinking, I stare in confusion and lean back. "Me mad?" I mumble, placing my fingers to my chin

and tilting my head to the side. "Ummm~ Nope. Don't know anything about being angry."

Suddenly Raimei tips over, a large sweat-drop on the back of her head. "R-Riley-chan! How can you not remember it was only an hour ago!"

"Raimei! I honestly don't remember being angry or annoyed at you." I speak seriously, watching as the girl peeks up and stares at me. She sighs and smiles brightly at me.

"So…" She mumbled, ruffling her long hair. "You forgive me?"

Sighing, I lean forward and hug her. "Of course. I forgive you for anything you might have done." I grin when I feel the girl hug me back tightly. "And besides. If I was upset with you, I wouldn't be

sitting here with yah. I would be inside plotting a brilliant prank!"

Raimei blinks, and looks down at me, Ah man. I love the fact she's taller then me "Prank.." She mumbles softly, titling her head almost cutely. I just laugh nervously and ruffle the back of my head.

"Oh. Rai-chan. How's your tummy?" I smile, changing the subject.

The blonde suddenly leaps to her feet, pulls up her t-shirt and grins. "It's alright. Ah. The spoils of war!" She grins wider, showing the nasty bruise.

"Well." I begin, standing up. "At least your okay."

Raimei suddenly screams loudly, air fisting "Okay! Reflection Complete!"

"Who..Riley-chans good.." Juuji mumbles quietly, watching Raimei and Riley. She smiles brightly and claps her hand together.

"Saraba! I'm going to train, so come with me!" The blonde yells, grabbing some poor young girl.

I chuckle and walk up behind her, the blonde, and gently place my hands onto her shoulders turning her away. "Rai-chan. She isn't Saraba."

"That's right. I'm Saraba!" A extremely beautiful woman appears and stares down at us with her long curly black hair. "You still haven't fixed your habit of mistaking people."

Raimei blushes before shaking her head and rushing towards the woman. "AHHH! That black-wearing bastard! I'll win next time for sure!" She shrieks loudly.

Saraba sighs and shakes her head. "You're too loud Raimei."

I smile up at Saraba and bow. "Hello. My name is Riley." I say, looking up when the girl suddenly pats me on the head.

Saraba smiles down at me "I know exactly who you are. Riley-san." I blush brightly and look to the side in time to see Miharu stalking towards us. I blink and take his hand, causing the boy to look up at me. I smiled at him.

"Everything will be fine….Ero-chan!"

"Not again."

~#~#~

I yawn behind my hand and blush when Saraba smiles at me, holding a bundle of blankets. "All four of you are worn out." She smiles even more. I glance around and look at Kouchi, his busted arm was wrapped up and held to his chest.

Saraba walks towards us. "We've finished cleaning the other rooms, so you can each have your own."

"Thanks a lot." Kouchi smiles and bows in respect.

Suddenly Raimei stands up from the ground, her eyes emotionless. "Shall we go, Kouichi?" She mumbles making Kouchi stare at her confused. "Where too?"

"Training.."

Kouchi stares at the girl, blinking a little when suddenly the girl grips his arm and begins to pull him up. "I need to get stronger!" So for that to happen, I have to go without rest!" She shrieks loudly, tugging harder.

"Wait. Why me too? OWOWOWOW!" The frosted headed boy cries loudly.

Raimei rolls her eyes and looks at me and Miharu. "You guys coming too?" She calls, I turn to look at her. I glance back at Miharu and notice he has curled up into himself. Shrugging, I guess that he wants to be alone, so I move to stand but the boy's hand suddenly flashes up, grabbing hand tightly.

The blonde laughs. "Oh I see. Then please take your time guys!" She cries pushing Kouichi away.

Poor guy, he is injured seriously…..Damn my life. I just remembered something important about him. Damn it. Damn it. How can I forget it? I know he is a good guy, but still. Sighing, I turn my head after I sit back down. Miharu has released my hand and is hugging himself tightly, his head tilting to the side.

"Yoite.."

Blinking, I bite my bottom lip. The boy was thinking about what happened before. I jump when Miharu suddenly tumbles onto his side on the ground, his arms curled up around his chest.

I stare at the boy and crawl towards him, leaning over his head and staring at his closed eyes and gently brushing his hair to the side. I then gently lifted his head and placed it on my lap before running my fingers through his hair.

Miharu lets out a soft sigh. "M-My throat hurts.." He whispers, whimpering a little as he shifts his head. He rolls over and wraps his arms around my waist.

I blush and mentally shoot my inner fangirl before she could explode into, well, fangirl mode. I smile softly down at the boy. "Rest Miharu.." I whisper soothing words and gently push his black bangs from his eyes. "I'll be here when you wake up."

~#~#~

I turn my head from side to side, eying all the different kimono clad people around me. We are now sitting in a kitchen like dinner room. "Whenever you're going to deal with a mission. You must eat your fill and replenish your energy." I smile up at the woman who places a small bowl of noodles in front of me.

"T-Thank you.." I blush in embarrassment when she places a napkin onto my lap. Turning around, I look at everyone else. Fumma is sitting at the head of the table, and as I bite my bottom lip, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important about him, but I can't remember what, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

I sit opposite Raimei and Saraba, she is glaring at all the woman around Fumma. Turning my head, I blink and tilt my head. "Um. Ano. Why is it.." I begin quietly, making the two girls in front of me look at me and lean forward. "That the ninja's around the 'leader' female?"

Raimei blinks. "Right. Why is the highest percentage female ninjas?"

Saraba sighs, as she picks up her cup and shakes her head. "That's because he's a perverted leader no matter what."

"Oh." I mumble and smile, placing my hand on Miharu's shoulder. "Like Ero-chan here."

Saraba blinks before she begins to laugh. "Ero-chan? Really? Oh man!" She laughs loudly, shaking her head.

I glance at Miharu and see him glaring lightly at his plate, his cheeks a light pink colour. "You're blushing Ero-chan!" I giggle, poking the boy in the cheek, making him blush brighter. "Aww. So cute."

Fuuma chuckles,and suddenly claps his hands. "Well. Everyone take your seats." He says and all the girls around him move to sit down.

I jump when the boy pulls Miharu up to his feet, who looks forward blankly, and doesn't even have a surprised expression. "This is Miharu Rokujou. He is the user of Hijutsu Shinrabashou which he carries with his body."

"That kid…Seriously?"

"He's so shrimpy.."

"In order to deal with the Hijutsu by himself, he came all the way from Banten to meet with us." Fuuma explains, when suddenly his eyes harden. "But uninvited ones also. Kairoushuu snatched our village's Tenpenka Kinjutsusho." He states loudly, I listen to all the soft gasps before turning my attention back to the man "Also. A number of our comrades lost their lives. Because our opponent is a user of Iga's Kira kinjutsu. He has remarkably high power."

Fuuma suddenly takes a deep breath. "With the change of the era, you are heroes who will take over Fuuma's spirit. Those who live in the same world of Nabari will put an end to Kairoushuu's reckless actions. We will prevent the user of the Hijutsu. That is our mission!"

"Heroes, please lend me your strength!"

I blink and jump a little at all the high pitch shrieks that the ninja yell.

Fuuma smiles brightly and looks towards Miharu. "Miharu-kun would you like to add something?"

Miharu stares, emotionless. I look up at him and smile softly as he breathes gently and opens his mouth. "But the ones who made the Hijutsu were from long ago. It's necessary for the people of today to do their best…It's not necessary for them to die." The dark headed boy said, his voice light and smooth

"Isn't..that right.."

"He's putting himself in the most dangerous position what a nice boy.." One of the female ninja giggles behind me. Suddenly I feel eyes on my back, and I resist turning around and listen. "What a strange hair colour. But she must be something if she's his girlfriend."

I let out a soft 'gha,' my face turning bright red and shaking my head. "T-That's not it.." I mumble, ignoring the two giggling girls in front of me. I look down and whimper.

Miharu stares and looks down, and sighing softly. "Kotarou-san. You've written lots of ninjutsu books.." The boy suddenly asks, looking at Fumma.

The man chuckles and nods his head. "Yes, every village has knowledge of ninjutsu outside of the Kinjutsushoes. Have you read my books? That makes me happy."

"Then if you could take the Shinrabashou out of me. Do you think that you'd want it for yourself?"

I glance up and notice everyone was looking at the boy in shock. Turning my head, I stare at the tall male. "Miharu-kun. Can't you trust me?"

The dark headed boy slowly turns his head away from the man. "That sort of thing is-" He begins but is cut off by the taller boy.

"You've decided you want it. Haven't you!"

I yelp, as Fuuma's voice bellows out loudly. I almost have to cover my ears.

"The five elements that a ninja risks his life for the sake of his master with basically by researching the principle of the Shinrabashou, what was finally discovered was the Hijutsu, Shinrabashou." Fuuma says, his voice high and mighty. "It's a book that contains the knowledge of how the user controls all things with that Shinrabashou. That was produced in the shadows by the World of Nabari with much difficulty it was the greatest reward!"

The dark headed man suddenly leaps into Miharu's face. Since it's a reward, you can't use it. Not even a little. Okay Miharu-kun?"

Before the boy could even answer the man, he begins to talk again "And if I obtained the Hijutsu? Do you want to hear about that? Sure you do!" Fuuma laughs waving his hand around before he slams his fist against the table. "I'd slaughter Kairoushuu! I'd tear them to shreds! They came into my village wearing goddamn shoes!"

Suddenly Fuuma shrugs "Controlling time and changing the past sounds fun! Reversing the earth rotation? That also sounds good. How about taking over politics and conquering the world?" He grins, hand on his chin before he suddenly throws his arms out. "And the Fuuma Village's Dream Paradise Plan for all of the world's girls to fall in love with me would be realized!"

I sweat-drop, I swear I could see small figures of women running around his head while saying. "Marry Me~"

The man suddenly grabs his head, breathing harshly. "Aah. It's just a wild dream, but it gives me goose bumps! I want the knowledge of how to accomplish such things! Human are only able to get a hold of Knowledge from within the scope called Humans!"

Suddenly Fuuma is right in Miharu's face. "No matter how hard I try, I can't learn about anything that's above humans. But Miharu-kun right now you have the wisdom to exceed humans." He says seriously before pushing his finger against Miharu's bandaged head. "You have the wisdom to surpass the human intellect! That sort of thing is called god!"

Saraba suddenly slams her own fist against the table. "Leader!" She growls, glaring at the man.

Fuuma smirks, ignoring the woman and looks down at Miharu. "Everyone has desires. For example that teacher Thobari-kun was it? Honest, young people have a lot to hide, don't they?"

Suddenly the man was ducked on the head by man ninja's, including Raimei and Saraba. Fuuma yells, "Of course I'll gladly cooperate. So don't worry. But you understand right? You have lost twice to the likes of Kairoushuu, the enemy of the World of Nabari. It would be best for you to get stronger." Fuuma looks up, he has a chopstick up his nose. "My feeling might also change, I might come to fear you."

Sighing, I look up at Miharu and notice that he is shaking. What Fuuma had said, obviously got through to him. Sighing once again, I push myself up and walk toward the boy. Smiling, I place my arms gently around his shoulders. The onyx headed boy jumps and raises his head, he smiles slightly at me, I could tell straight way, it was fake. Smiling even more at him, I turn to look at Fuuma and tilt my head.

"Fuuma-san. Are you on crack?"

~#~#~

Smiling. I watched as the sun-set; it was beautiful. The colours mix in the dark sky. Miharu stands next to me, and I turn my head slightly as I notice Raimei and Kouchi walking towards us.

"Miharu." Raimei calls, making the dark headed boy tilt his head a little. "Don't let it worry you too much. 90% of what Kotarou-san was saying were lies, anyway."

Kouichi yelps, his eyes dim. "Raimei that's a little much."

The blonde shakes his head. "But it's true. That guys existence is a lie."

"Kouichi.." Miharu begins, his voice low and soft. "If I become able to us the Hijutsu, what would you do?"

Kouchi tilts his head a little. "What would I do..?"

"Would you want something?"

I stare at the back of Miharu's head, I understand him. He must be scared. Everyone wants him for the wisdom he holds.

"Miharu-kun. Didn't we come all the way here to find a clue about how to seal it for eternity?" Kouichi asks, stepping forward.

I almost shiver at the heat glare the boy shoots at the white headed boy. "I don't have anything I want you to do for me. Was stabbing me really to help me?"

"It's better if you don't get involved with me." Miharu says, turning around. He avoids eye contact.

"Goodnight." He mutters and circles around me, walking off.

I stare after him and look at Kouichi, who looks extremely panicked and worried

"..I'll talk to him.."

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_

_**I would like to know what you think of it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. And I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 8

I rush after Miharu, he turns to move down a hallway when I grab his arm and pull him back.

Miharu looked at me, emotionless. I growl, I couldn't help but feel annoyed "What's the hell if wrong with you?" I hiss, pushing the boy slightly. "Why did you do that? Kouchi is trying to help and if you let him, he'll be your friend too."

The dark headed boy suddenly looks up at me, his eyes dark and narrowed. "But. He stabbed me. What kind of _friend _does that?"

I sigh, he has a point. "He tried to seal your _activation_!" I growl lightly, eyeing the boy who shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter. He still _stabbed _me." Miharu says, his voice low and deadly.

I grumble, annoyed. "Does _that _matter? If he didn't do that, y_ou _would have destroyed yourself!" I say loudly. "_Your brain exploding_!"

"_That _probably would have been better then being chased by different people for what's inside me!" Miharu hisses, his fists twitching. "_Everybody wants it. Everyone wants their desires granted. _Admit it, even _you want it!_"

I stare, my lips curled into a tight lip. What would I do if I could get it? My deepest desire? I can never have and the only other thing I can figure out on my own. Oh man. I have never thought about home since I got here. Shaking my head, I glare down at the boy. "Me! Sorry Miharu. But My _deepest desire _I can't have! In case _you've _forgotten, I was trying to be your friend _before _I found out about that!"

Miharu's hands curl into a tight fist, his lips curled in as he took a deep breath.

Shaking my head, I turn around. Screw this. I never signed up for this. I just want to go home now. "Just to let you know." I growl, looking at Miharu over my shoulder."When I get chance, I'm going home and I'm going to make sure that I _never _see _you again_!"

I then left the boy behind me, ignoring the startled looks I got from Raimei and Kouchi as I stomp past them towards the doors.

Slamming the door behind me, I tug on the shirt I have on and shuffle along the pavement. I look up at the starry-sky and sniff. I mutter to myself and briefly wonder about the others before I shake my head. I kick a stone out of my way.

Turning down another hallway, I see a bench and sit down. Leaning back, I look up at the sky, gulping softly and rubbing my hands together. "Mum.." I whisper to myself, thinking of the tall, skinny caramel coloured woman.

Suddenly I felt something wet and hot roll over my cheeks. I loved my mother very much. I hiccup and rub my blurry eyes ."I'm so sorry!" I cry, feeling myself rock gently.

"I'm so sorry Mum."

"I never wanted to leave!" I hiccup loudly, gently rubbing my nose and curl up on the wooden bench. I hiss and shake my head. "Please forgive me Mum!"

I suddenly find myself short of breath, I need to calm down. Sniffing more, I hiccup again and again before I feel my body relax. "S-She must be so w-worried….S-Sophie must be pissed." I giggle, imagining the short girl glaring at me, upset that I had run off and left her behind.

Heck. I even miss little miss perfect, the most popular girl in school, Catlin. We didn't get along very well, in fact she was one of the most big ass bullies. Remember? When I said, luck isn't my friend when it comes to boys? Well that's because of Catlin, she had spread rumours about me around the whole damn school.

Smiling weakly, I stare down shyly at the ground and rub my cheek. I even miss those bullies that throw things at me for being different, how stupid. I always wanted to get away from them and now that I have, I would give anything to be back with them.

Laughing at my weak state, I push myself to my feet and move along the rocks. My arms fold around my stomach, and I hunch over a little. I walk along, kicking random stones before something light orange caught my attention. Titling my head to the side, I noticed an odd object.

Slowly, I walk towards the object and pick it up, it is soft and rubbery in my hands. I narrowed my eyes to see through the darkness, I gasp and stretch out before smiling and laughing softly to myself. "Y-Yoite's hat.." Gently I placed it onto my own head and giggle when the hat slips over my eyes. It would seem as if my head isn't as big as Yoites.

Smiling, I sit down against the tree. Resting my back against the wood, I sigh. My Miku backpack resting next to me, I titl my head, and I shakily slip my hand into it and pull out a small Chobits phone.

I watch as it flashes to life, I watch as Chii's face smiles up at me. Breathing softly, I slip through the contacts until I find my Mother's phone number. Staring at the bright numbers, they smile at me brightly. Sighing, I gently pressed the 'call' button and hold it to my ear.

I know I won't get through, but please. I just want something. I listen patiently to the loud ringing sounds. It rings again and again until a certain voice echoes out. My breathing hitches and my eyes sting as I feel hot, wet tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hello? This is Lilly Danforth. I'm sorry that I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you."

I couldn't help but manage a teary smile. I switch it off and re-call her number, listening to Mum's voice again and again before I finally decided to try and leave a message.

"Mum? It's…I'm…I'm so sorry. Please forgive Mum. I'm really-really sorry!" I hiccup, the words chocking in my mouth as I hiccup before I switched it off and hold my Chobits phone tightly, letting out a soft whimper.

~#~#~

A soft groan escapes Thobari. His eyes open tiredly and he groans before rolling his head to the side. He blinks when he sees the young dark headed boy curled up with a scroll across his legs. "Rokujou?"

"You okay?" Miharu replies softly, without looking up from the scroll.

"Yeah.." He mumbles, titling his head a little and twitching again. "Were we saved by Fuuma-dono?"

Miharu pulled the scroll out more "That's right."

"Today is..?" The older male asks, flinching a little as he moves to sit up.

"Noon. Of Sunday. A day passed."

"Danforth, Shimizu and Aizawa?"

"…..Everyone's okay. Thank goodness…."

It was silent, Thobari sighs and turns his head back around, he holds his hand out and almost pouts. "I'm useless…..In the end I couldn't do anything."

Miharu sighs, pushing himself up. "The one who couldn't do anything was me…..Kumohira-sensei….When you're saving someone, you have to think about yourself as well….If you can't say 'Thank Goodness' together, then the saved person wasn't saved….Is what my Granny said.."

The dark headed boy blinks, he turns his head around and begins to walk away. "That is all. Bye."

"Rokujou….You don't seem very energetic are you tired? Did something happen?" Thobari asks, he flinches a little. "Not that you're energetic anyway.." He adds silently.

Miharu blinks, tilting his head up and then down. "Not really?…It's just.."

Thobari groans and flinches again. "It just what? What happened?"

"I won't give up…Just because.."

"The truth is that I was just bullied a little by Kotarou-san."

SLAM

Thobari glares at the dark headed male with glasses, suddenly gasping and holding his body in pain. Fuuma tilts his head and gives a carefree smile. "OH Thobari-kun. You have made quite the recovery if you're awake so soon!"

"What did you say to Rokujou?" The other hisses through clenched teeth.

Fuuma chuckles. "Nothing really~ It's just that I seemed to have scared him a little~"

Just as Thobari moves to grab the man, Raimei appears, touching his arm. "Sensei. Miharu is just toying with you again." She said making the man freeze and look at her. "The truth is. He got into a fight with Riley-chan."

Thobari blinks as he looks up at the blonde. "Riley? Is she okay? Where is she?" He asked, looking around for the crimson headed girl, but seeing no sight of her.

Raimei lowers her gaze when her sensei lands his deadly gaze onto her. "…Riley-chan confronted him about a few things…A-And well..Miharu reacted badly…After that, Riley-chan stomped out..We haven't seen her since last night.."

The tall, dark headed man blinks "A whole night? Seriously? Why haven't you gone looking for her?"

"Because she is a woman!" Raimei snaps, pushing the man slightly. "When angry we need time to cool off. I'll go talk to her when she's calm down a bit. Like what she did with me!" The girl said, placing her hands onto her hips.

Thobari sighs, he massages his injured head and shakes it. "Alright then." He mutters and turns his deadly gaze onto Fuuma who is still has a carefree smile while muttering to himself 'so that's it. The couple had a lover's fight' Thobari lets out a soft hiss. "This meeting waits until she's back!"

"Huh? But she isn't a ninja. I see no reason to wait." Fuuma blinks in confusion.

Raimei spins around. "Leader. Riley-chan is apart of this team."

Fuuma sighs as he glances between the two. "Alright. She better be back soon!"

~#~#~

When I opened my eyes, I sniff softly and look up a little, noticing the sunrise. The bright colour lights up the sky, it is beautiful.

Turning my attention back to my Chobits phone, my eyes widen at the glowing blue numbers that read 10:00am. Gasping, I shake my head. I've been out here all night.

Sighing softly to myself, I gently push myself up. I notice my legs buckle a little from not being stretched during the night. Gently I rub them before I crack my back and pick up my backpack. Looking at the phone, I nip at my bottom lip and look through my contacts. I smile brightly at Sophie's number, and push the call button. I hold it to my ear, hoping to hear my best friend's voice.

I almost cry when. "This number doesn't exist. Please try again." I grumble softly to myself, I eyeing the phone and whimpering. "Stupid Bitch with a pole up it's electric ass." I hiss and put the phone away. Well. At least it let me call Mum a couple of times last night.

Tilting my head, I jump as something orange slips over my eyes. Reaching my hands up, I felt something softly. Tugging it off, I stared at the object and smile. Oh yes. I found Yoite's hat. I should probably return it, when he comes after Miharu…

Miharu….

I can't believe he thought I was only after the spirit. Sighing, I quickly slip the hat into my bag and turn to go back to the Fuuma mansion.

I have a funny feeling that Thobari-san won't be very happy with me..

~#~#~

"I can't believe you. I wake up and you're gone." Dark eyes glare down at me, I shudder at the stare. I want desperately to have the ground open up and swallow me whole. "What do you have to say.

Danforth-san!"

Whimpering. I bow my head. "I'm sorry Thobari-san." I mumble shyly and bow my head once more.

Thobari shakes his head, he holds back cry of pain. "I was so worried that you had been hurt by those ninjas. They could still be around here you know. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in here? This is a ninja village!"

I let out another soft cry and shake my head more. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I w-won't do it again.." I mumble softly, feeling my eyes tear up. I hate being told off, I really do. I try to avoid it.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my head, as it ruffles my red locks. "It's alright. Just…Just don't do it again. Danforth-san….Riley…..You have no idea how important you are to us.." Looking up, I stare in awe at the man. I'm important? What can I do? I'm just a big-mouth cheerleader on the side.

"Danforth. You're one of us!"

I can't help, but smile at that. I feel my eyes tear up more and I sniffle and bow once more. "Gomen. Sorry."

~#~#~

The room we're sitting in is very old, and beautiful. We sit on orange pillows around a strange circle like table. Fumma sits on one side with a carefree smile on his face.

Juuji-chan is walking towards one of the many case's of scrolls around us. Saraba is sitting by the leader, leaning over, looking at her nails bored. Next to her is an empty pillow where Juuji-chan would be sitting. Next to that is Kouchi. He is sitting with his legs curled together underneath him, his bandaged arm resting on top of his lap. I notice that he keeps looking at me nervously.

I mentally sigh as I notice Raimei was looking at me like that too. I guess they were worried about me too. I sit between the two, refusing to sit by Miharu. I'm not mad or angry at him, in fact I want to be his friend again, it's just, well, awkward.

Raimei sits with her legs crossed, as she plays with bits of her blonde hair, twirling it around her finger shyly. Miharu sit on the other side of her, his arms curled around his legs, that are pressed to his chest, his face buried in his knees.

I can't stop the feeling of guilt crawling up my stomach, I just want to crawl towards him and hug the boy tightly.

And lastly, at the end of the strange table, laying on his back, holding his stomach is Thobari-san. Sighing once more, I turn my attention towards the scroll on the table. It is long and thin. I try to recall what is written within it, but find my mind coming up blank once more.

"Well then. I welcome you again. Young Banten Ninjas.." Fuuma speaks up, his eyes running over us/ "And Riley-san." I blink and blush lightly before shrugging. I'm not taking that as an insult. I'm no ninja and nor do I want to be.

Fuuma smiles brightly, and tilts his head. "If you would like. I'll testify to the best of ability. Any questions?"

Straight away, Thobari-san's arm shoots up and waves wildly. I giggle a little as Fuuma ignores him and turns. "Yes. Thobari-kun's neighbour Miharu-kun.."

"….." The dark headed boy hesitates, it is hard to see his expression from where I am sitting, so I sit quietly and listen. "I don't need anything like the Shinrabashou. If there's some way to take it out of me, then please tell me.."

It was silent before Fuuma tilts his head to the side, his long dark hair bounces with his movements. "Well. There is a way, but the end result isn't very desirable.."

Raimei looks down, her long blonde hair covers a little of her face. "The Shinrabashou sticks itself completely onto the human it entered."

"Basically, there's no way to free you from the Hijutsu without killing you."

Fuuma nods his head. "If you try to remove it by force, you'll die."

I hear Thobari roll his head to the side. "I didn't tell you…when we first talked at school. I thought it would cause unnecessary shock."

"How much about the Hijutsu are you familiar with?" Fuuma asks, he leans forward a little with a calm expression.

Miharu replies with an robotic like voice, the tone makes me flinch a little. "It's not a book. It's inside of me. Kairoushuu wants it. Kotarou-san also wants it."

"When?" Thobari mutters lightly, his tone bouncing around as he glares lightly at the man in front of us.

"Okay." Fuuma hums and holds up three fingers "Since it's birth, the Hijutsu has disappeared three times and reappeared three times. The previous owners…basically there were three users and now you're the 4th."

Saraba sighs, she rubs her head lightly. "Though really dozens of others have obtained it, but there was too much of the wisdom in their bodies and they soon died. Each time the Hijutsu disappeared and reappeared inside of another person."

Suddenly Juuji appears, holding out a book to Miharu with a wide smile. "Please use this as a reference for the details about the previous users.."

Miharu whispers a soft 'thank you' it is barely heard as he takes the book and looks over it.

I turn my head to my hands, and watch as they twitch….Poor Miharu. He can't be freed from it without dying..Now I remember. The first user was killed. The Hijutsu scared the world of Nabari so the village lenders cooperated and placed a magic seal upon the first user before killing him, in hopes to seal it forever.

But obviously it didn't work.

"They thought that in killing the user, the Hijutsu would be extinguished as well." Fuuma said, as he tilts his head a little "But then.."

Kouichi lets out a soft sigh "The Hijutsu returned."

"Yes. Two more were killed in the same way, but the result did not change." Fuuma explains, standing up and picking up the scroll. He suddenly swishes it out across the table. "And then the Heisei Era began!"

I almost gasp at the image on the scroll. It is a map. But it is different from the ones in the book. The water around the island is red, the island it's self is blue.

Fuuma suddenly leans forward. "Without any interaction the five Great Power whereabouts soon became unknown.."

That's right. If I remember correctly. Iga, as Kairoushuu shifted towards trying to utilize the Shinrabashou while the Kouga who prided themselves as strong warriors, opposed Kairoushuu. And the believers of Iduna Togakushi took complete control of the situation. Banten derived from Iga and was on the verge of being annihilated.

I believe that's right. I could be wrong..

"Will that do Miharu-kun?" Fuuma asks, looking towards the quiet boy. "Either way, if we do what they've been doing up until now. The Hijutsu will appear in someone's body once more. To end the cycle of the World of Nabari, first we have to discover a technique that will revive you….Although all I can do to help is research ninjutsu…."

The man stares at the table before he suddenly slams his hands against the wood. "We will safely remove the Hijutsu and completely destroy it. We will create a new ninjutsu that can do that."

"..A new ninjutsu.."

Fuuma nods his head. "While their objective and intentions may be different, Kairoushuu ought to be thinking the same thing."

Saraba crosses her arms. "Then they stole our Kinfutsusho to prepare the components?"

"That's right. I don't know the details, but it's certainly the product of many years of research."

Suddenly I notice Miharu shift, and stand. I look away as he suddenly turns to look in my direction. I feel the stare drill into me, before it turns off me, looking from the corner of my eye, I watch as the boy walks towards the door. He sits and begins to tug on his boots.

Turning around, my red locks bounce and I reach out. "Miharu-" I begin but was cut off. I stare wide eyed as Raimei and Kouchi charged after the boy.

"Wait! Why are you leaving!"

Suddenly Raimei grabs the boy by the back of the shirt. "Why are you going into indifference mode at a time like this?"

Indifference mode? What's that again?

"Cause it looks like Kotarou-san would work hard even without me." Miharu replies with an emotionless voice, his expression bored and once again I felt the guilt eat away at me. Which is wired because that's Miharu's naturally personality.

Fuuma laughs, he does a thumbs up as pink clouds suddenly appeared around him. "Don't worry! Everyone will de~fintely work together on this!"

What's with this tension?

Suddenly the tall dark headed man turned. "Thobari-kun. Who's the current leader of Banten?"

"..There isn't one. But I could arrange for a temporary one…"

Fuuma hummed softly "So then it's no problem if I ask you to?"

"…Not at all.."

Fuuma grins, and nods his head as he crosses his arms. "Each of the villages remaining power possesses one of Kinjutsushos. Even now the leaders are being succeeded. I would like you to proceed to the villages and bring them back to me." He speaks with such high tone. "The enemy most likely wants all of the villages Kinjutsushos so they obtain the Hijutsu without fail. We will take advantage of that plan to aid me in my research!"

"If we are denied the opportunity then we jut have to steal it back!"

Why does his tone sound so….well. Like we're going off to war. Okay. I always thought Fumma was a little creepy dude, I mean he was so carefree and smiley during the manga and it was even more creepy during the anime that I just new something was off about him.

I can't remember what exactly, but I have feeling it's big….I can't remember a lot about this book lately. How strange. But than again, last time I read it I was 6 or 7 years old.

Suddenly I gasp and squeal as Kouchi accidentally yells in my ear. "But that's….Isn't that the same as what Kairoushuu does?"

Whining, I rub my ear and smile weakly at the 'sorry' I got from Frosty-kun. Turning my gaze back onto the man, I watche as Fumma chuckles "Yes. That's right. When have I ever said that 'We are just?'"

Fumma hums, his eyes roaming across everyone. "Now that you have become ninjas. This is my mission for you. This is my mission for all of you.."

"You too Riley-san."

I stare wide eyed at the man, gulping I rock forward to look at the man. He has guts, he didn't even lean backward like most people would when I look at them with this stare.

"Fumma-san. Are you on crack?"

_**Note: Don't forget to review XD**_

_**I would like to know what you think of it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Akihiro1123 here. So sorry about not updating :)**_

_**Warning: YoiteXOCXMiharu. RameiXKouchi.**_

_** A little of Yaoi (OCs imagination) Blood, Gore and a little bad language, here and there. **_

_**Please thank TheSnarkyAuthor for editing this chapter. I'm very grateful.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Groaning softly, I lean against the classroom wall while humming my favorite song.

Actually. You guys might know it.

Hello? How are you?

Haro

Mado O Akete Chiisaku Tsubuyaita Hawayu

Dare Mo Inai Heya De Hitori Moonin

Asa Ga Kita Yo Doshaburi No Asa Ga Tikutaku

Watashi No Nejo O Dare Ka Maite

Guessed it yet? Yup. Vocaloid, Hello. How Are You. I'm not a 100% sure who sings it. But I love Gachapoid/Ruto's version. He's so cute, just like a little duckling.

I want to take him home with me!

Yup! Good on yah Riley. Adding in a little Higurashi. I'm so proud of you!

…I'm such a anime freak..

Sighing, I turn my head a little. Since we got back, Miharu and I haven't spoken a word and it's killing me. I keep seeing him stare at me, and whenever I move to talk to him, he quickly either excuses himself or flat out ignores me.

It's so frustrating.

Okay. What I said was horrible, but still.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I turn my attention to the only other female in this small room. "Rai-chan. Don't you have school?" I ask, watching the golden headed girl blink. She had been looking at her sword, but me talking must have snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to quickly put it away.

"It's ooooookaaaay!" Raimei sang, as she quickly placed her sword onto her back and looks at me. "They can't scold me for missing a week or two besides, I can just attend Banten Junior High with you guys."

"But. Won't your parents worry?" Kouchi asks, leaning over to look into a box of papers and such.

Raimei blinks her golden eyes, she hums and tilts her head a little "They are already long gone. As a child, I was orphaned."

Oh My!

Wait.

Riley, you already knew that. You stupid girl!

"What about you Riley-chan?" Raimei asks, turning her head to look at me.

"Huh? Me, what?"

The girl laughs, waving her hands around. "Well. You live with Miharu, right? So where were you before?"

My hair bounces as I bob my head a little. "Ah. Well…I'm not sure really..To tell you the truth. I woke up by a….bookstore and I walked around for bit before I meet Granny.." I lied. Hell. I'm getting good

at this. If only Sophie could see me now, she'd give me medal.

"Oh.." Raimei mumbled, looking to the side. "You must remember something?"

Blinking, I blush a little and shake my head. "Nope! I can't even remember my Mother's face. I do wonder at times.." Sorry Mum. I still love yah, but I can't exactly say. 'Oh. I come from another world, you guys are all characters in my child-hood book', now can I?

"Wondered about what?" Kouchi asks, walking over to us while looking at me with concerned eyes.

Smiling at him, I shrug innocently. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like….if I did know who I was and were I come from.." I hum, shrugging again.

Kouchi moves to open his mouth when Raimei suddenly places her hand onto his shoulder and shakes her head. "I can't imagine what's it like not knowing who your family is. But that aside…" She trails off and looks around.

"I would have never dreamed that all the Banten Nino Books would be hidden in this school!"

Laughing, I nod in agreement. "Yup. It's a little strange. Just think what would of happened if some random student stumbled onto one."

"Don't put that in my head, Riley-chan." Raimei squeals, shaking her head. "Just what was Thobari-San thinking?"

Flash Back

We all stood in front of the dark haired man. Since he's still too injured to leave the village, we've decided to head on without him.

Thobari hummed, his eyes narrowed a little. "I'll be receiving medical treatment from Juuji while you guys return to Banten!" He explained, standing along side with Juuji herself and Sarabi-san.

"Please. Destroy all the Nindo books I hid in the school. We can't let them fall into the enemy's hands." Thobari sighed and looked at Miharu, who was looking up at him with a blank expression "Judging from the battle with Kairoushuu I believe they weren't targeting you for the time being. Their priority seems to be raiding other villages for their kinjutsu. But be sure to go to school and try to avoid attention. Shimizu will be your guard."

I watched silently as the man suddenly leaned forward and whispered into the boys ear. Miharu muttered something under his breath before he suddenly turned his one-eyed gaze onto me. I blinked a little and moved to speak to him when he turned back to Thobari-San.

Raimei sighed and nodded, her golden locks bouncing a little. "Alright then. Lets get going." She hummed, turning around.

Nodding, we began to follow when.

"I'll be walking back once I'm able!"

Blinking, my eyes widened as I gasped and stared back at him. "Is he serious?"

"Ah. He's an interesting person."

The first words Miharu said to me in days..

It just had to be about Thobari-San though, didn't it..

End Flash Back

Humming, I roll my shoulders and turn to a book case.

"Banten village has always been small. It was build by IGA ninja during the sengoku period as a dispatch post." Kouchi explains to me.

Humming more I nod. "Yeah. But it's still small Frost-kun." I chuckle and tug on a book before gasping as the roof opened up and a bunch of books fall down, almost hitting Kouchi on the head.

"Sorry."

Kouchi chuckles and rubs his head. "It's alright!" He mumbles softly and looks at the books. "It wasn't until the leader created the Kinjutsu, Engetsurin that it became one of the 5 major ninja villages."

Giggling a little, me and Raimei bend down to help pick up the books "Nowadays it's a club in a junior high school." I smirk and laugh at the look Raimei gives before she bursts into giggles.

Raimei scans the books and stands up straight. "Even the precious Engetsurin has to be destroyed?" She asks softly, placing the book in the middle of the room gently.

"I think that Thobari-Sensei probably has it recorded through oral tradition." Kouchi mutters, lifting his bandaged arm up. "It's a means of keeping essential information thought verbal communication.

Banten isn't very structured so that is the safest way."

"Hmm~" Titling my head and resting it against my hand, I eye the large pile of books. "So then. In other words, for now this Kinjutsu only exists with Thobari-San?"

Kouchi smiles as he nods his head, making his frosted hair bounce a little. "That's right. You seem really good at keeping up with this Riley. Maybe you do have the talent to become a Ninja too."

Flushing, I wave my hand a little, "No-No! No offense, but I don't want to become a ninja."

"None taken. I wouldn't either, if I had the choice." The boy hums and lifts his hands while making hand signs. "Kashou Moku Koku!"

Kouchi breaths in deeply before blowing out, making a ball of fire. Both Raimei and I squeal and duck are heads. "Hot!"

As the fire ball starts to settle down, I smirk at the black marks on the ground. "Whoa." I hum and poke at the ash.

"Let's keep searching." Raimei says, pushing herself up and dusting her skirt off. "You almost got my hair.." She mutters, looking at her golden hair to see the tips burned black.

Grinning, I give her a thumbs up. "Looks good." I laugh as she smiles brightly and flicks it over her shoulder. Laughing softly, I push myself up and grin more. "Thobari-San has way too much free time on his hands."

"Miharu!" Raimei suddenly calls. Jumping a little, I look over my shoulder at the boy, who I noticed, had been very quiet during our talk. He's sitting on the window sill, holding a globe in his hands

"We're going up to the 3rdfloor, there seems to be more.."

Miharu sighs and gently leaps from the sill.

"WOA!"

Jumping more, I spin around and blink. Standing in the doorway is the old, shaggy headed history teacher. Poor man. He's been through a lot and it seems life isn't being to kind to him.

The poor man sighs and ruffles his hair. "You…You startled me..Why are you still here?"

Kouchi blinks a little. "Yamase-Sensei.."

"I have…I have to lock up. Why are you here in the reference room?" Yamase-Sensei asked, shaking the keys a little in his hands.

The white haired boy smirks and looks at the door slyly. "Sorry. We're finshed. We were just leaving."

Yamase-Sensei nods his head, looking at us before staring at Raimei. "You. I've never seen you before, are you a transfer student as well?"

The golden headed girl pales, her eyes widening as she stutters, trying to find the words.

"She's my pen-pal. We're in the transfer-program." I cut in, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling at the man.

Yamase-Sensei tilts his head and nods. "Ah. I see." He mutters and ruffles his hair once more. "Are you guys in the Nindo club?"

Kouchi nods his head and narrows his eyes. "Yes. That's right."

"I used to live in Mie Prefecture, Nabari City. Where the famous IGA ninja were located. Glad to hear our students still care about history. We teachers waste our efforts.." He sighs softly, his eyes shifting. "I-I'm very glad.."

"Yamase-Sensei! Please return to the staff office immediately!"

The old man's legs buckle, and he lets out a soft sound from the back of his throat as he turns around to leave. "Again…I'll lock up later. Make sure everything is in it's place when you leave.."

I pout a little and silently shake my head, poor dude. He gets killed by Yoite doesn't he..

"That guy…."

#~#~#

I sigh silently and tilt my head a little. My eyes droop, and I'm suddenly whacked on the head. Whining, I rub my head and look up at the golden haired girl. "Don't sleep on the job."

Pouting, I sigh. "What job? We're following Yamato-Senpai around school."

"No, I mean he might be a ninja, Riley-chan. Aren't you suspicious?" She whines a little. No I'm not suspicious, he isn't a ninja, he is a poor person who's life has been given a terrible curse. Poor man.

Suddenly Miharu grunts lightly and speaks in, his for the past couple of days, stone cold voice which I'm actually getting used to, despite the fact I was probably the cause of it. "He was teaching before I knew about the Hijutsu.."

"But he's constantly watching you. Why don't we set-"

I gently pat the girl on the shoulder. "He has already gone." I mutter making the girl gasp, her hair spiking out in shock as Miharu walks straight up to the man.

"Yamase-Sensei. Are you part of Kairoushuu?"

I jump as Raimei suddenly grabs the boy and yanks him back out of the room, she tugs on his cheeks harshly but the boy doesn't even flinch "What are you doing? What if he's from the front world?"

Miharu glares slightly and shrugs.

"Guys!" Frosty-chan calls, running up behind us holding his mobile. Hmm. Maybe I should have a small fight with my bitch Chobits phone later on tonight. "Thobari-Sensei is returning from Fuuma tomorrow.."

I blink as Raimei suddenly has a black cloud over her, ah yes. She was remembering her brother.

"Sensei really is walking back.." Miharu suddenly mutters to himself.

Blinking a little I notice Raimei and Kouchi beginning to walk down the hallway, Miharu going another way. This is my chance "Miharu-"

"I forgot my books in class. Go home."

My eyes widen a little as I watch him walk down the hallway. Damn. Did I really hurt him that much? I didn't mean it Miharu. Miharu?

Sighing softly, I watch the boy's figure move further down the hallway.

Growling softly, I shake my head. No. I'm going to sort this out right now.

I walk down the hallway, and as I grow closer to the classroom, I hear loud yelling. Frowning a little I run to open the door only to realize that it's locked.

"Riley!"

Jumping a little, I tilt my head back. "Frosty-chan. Miharu is in there, and Rai-chan." I said, pointing at the door. The white haired boy nods and suddenly kicks the door open. "Whoa. Good reflexes."

Frosty-chan laughs a little. "You think?"

Smiling, I nod and give him a thumbs up. "You bet."

"Hey! A little help!"

Frosty-chan jumps and laughs nervously. "Err. Right." He hums and tugs out two knifes. He suddenly disappears into thin air and re-appears behind Yamase-Senpai, knives to his throat.

The old man sputters out an apology, and my eyes widen as Kouchi lifts the knife to strike straight through his throat. "Too late the rules of Nabari can't be changed."

"Stop!"

Everyone looks at the golden headed girl, as she holds out her sword to Yamase-Senpai's throat. "Do you know Shimzu Raikou? He carries the same katana."

The old man shudders, his eyes wide. "W-Who?"

"He's my older brother. He tarnished our pride and honour as samurai. He ___murdered_our parents!" Raimei shrieked, her golden hair fluttering around her face a little. "Yamase-Sensei. You are in Kairoushuu aren't you?"

"N-No. I really am not.." The man whimpers, he shudders once more and steps back but Raimei follows after. "But Raikou.."

"You know him! Tell me!"

Yamase-Sensei breaths softly "I believe it was 5 years ago when I still lived in IGA village..My kin gathered to discuss the rising power of Kairoushuu some believed that as the IGA ninja we had a duty to them. Other's like me didn't want to have anything to do with it.."

"Just when I left the meeting I passed by someone. He was a slim youth in a school uniform carrying a Japanese sword. He asked to contact Kairoushuu. I recall his name was..Shimizu Raikou Samurai…"

The man explained before crying out as Raimei moves to slit his throat.

"And then? Where is he?!"

"I don't know. I really don't know his plans, or his whereabouts! I have no idea!"

"You're lying!"

My eyes widen, as she raises her sword high. This wasn't in the book or anime, Rai-chan stop. Moving forward, I gasp as the sword slices my arm, blood running down my left arm like a river, I stare at it as I hear a clank.

I watched as my blood made small pool underneath my feet.

"Riley-chan!"

I look up before flinching a little when Raimei suddenly throws her arms around me. She lets out a loud cry and shakes her head. "Why? Why did you do that! He's just scum!" She cries, my eyes lower to the sword on the floor.

I refuse to look at the boys, I know they're probably watching in surprise, shock. I just don't want to look at them, well, more Miharu then Kouchi.

Breathing softly, I force a weak smile, my arm hurts like a bitch. I raise my other arm and gently pat the girl on the head. Which was actually hard, she's taller then me. "Don't. Raimei, don't take the lives of innocent people."

"But he isn't!"

I smile a little. "Then your not as clear eyed as I thought. Raimei. Look at him. He's already falling apart. This is probably his last resort." I explain and watch as her reaction crept across her face.

The girl's eyes harden and she glares at the man. "I suggest you leave now. Before I change my mind!"

The man shivers and nods. "Y-Yes." He squeals and turns around before running out the door.

"Riley. Is your arm okay?" Kouchi asks walking up to me.

Pouting a little, I leap at him "Frosty-chan! My arm hurttttttttttttttts!"

The boy laughs and gently nods his head. "Hai-Hai. I'll set it right." He chuckles, clearly amused as he tugs out a bandage or two.

~#~#~

I giggle a little and swing my arm around lightly, the arm that has the cut on it is wrapped tightly in bandages "Whoa. I'm becoming a mummy!" I laugh and look at Kouchi, giving him my thanks. "We match!"

Kouchi laughs and nods in agreement, we hold our bandaged arms up against each other. "We'll become mummy's together! BWHAHAHA!" I laugh.

The white headed male blinked a little. "Riley…You sounded so evil when you said that.."

~#~#~

"Gha! Frosty-chan! You big meanie! How dare you. I'm not evil.!"

"That's not what I said."

Raimei watches the two, her eyes twitch a little in jealousy, but she knows Riley and Kouchi are only friends since it's obvious Riley has feelings for a certain somebody. Even if said girl doesn't notice her own feelings or the feelings that person has for her.

It's so frustrating sometimes, especially now that they're having a little fight.

"Miharu.." She mumbles softly, turning her head to look at the boy next to her. She notes he hasn't said a word since Riley got hurt. She silently dreads the fact Miharu might be upset with her for hurting their red-head friend.

"You're using me to get to Kairoushuu right?"

The girl's eyes widen a little, as she nods. "Are…Are you mad?"

Miharu shrugs. "Not really."

Suddenly, Raimei grabs Miharu's hands. "But Miharu. Understand I'm on your side. I'll admit I was using you to gain revenge for my parents. But now it's different. I will certainly never stop looking for Raikou….But I promise I will never betray you."

"Believe me!"

Miharu closes his eyes slightly and breaths softly. "I believe you Raimei." He says softly, his eyes turning towards their two friends. Raimei follows his gaze and notices the sad glint.

"Say what! Frosty-channnnnnn! Don't you like me anymore!"

"How'd you get that from what I said?"

"You bully!"

Tilting her head a little, Raimei smiles and places her hand onto the boys shoulder "Don't worry. Kouchi won't betray you either, especially in that department.." She smiles brightly, winking and waving her finger in the air.

Miharu stares at her for a few seconds, and then he turns his eyes back on the two. "…I know…." He mutters and silently adds more to himself.

The golden headed girl smiles softly. "But you should give Riley-chan a break." She says, making the boy turn back to her in confusion "Whatever happen between you two has made her feel guilty and sad, she wants to make it better. She does."

Miharu suddenly opens his mouth to speak when the girl puts her finger to his lips and winks.

"I can tell, she cares greatly for you. It's a woman's intuition."

"Woman's intuition?"

* * *

_**Please review. I'd like to know what yah think**_


End file.
